


The Big Picture

by magicbus77



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbus77/pseuds/magicbus77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke writes a screen play and sells it to a major studio with one condition; he gets to play Landon, one of the male leads. Reid Oliver is a Hollywood god with two Oscars under his belt and a very personal personal life. Bored with the scripts he's been getting, Reid is looking for something new and edgy. Could he want to step up for the role of Ragan, gay neurosurgeon stuck in a small town and falling for a certain blonde someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Picture

Reid Oliver will break your heart. Luke should have listened to the reviews. Instead, he sunk in his seat in the darkened movie theatre. His eyes stung. Part wrenching story, part napkin coated with what passes for butter dabbing his tears.

Luke’s throat was clenched hard, holding open sobs at bay. He feared to blink. He couldn’t risk missing a moment of Reid’s eyes swimming with tears, pleading with Katie Peretti to hold on for one more day.

“Carl, thank you for staying with me.”

“Where else would I be, Laura?”

“Running in the opposite direction. If only I had told you about the tumor sooner, you would have stopped resisting me. You might have been my boyfriend.”

“Should have known you’d still be pushing for commitment.”

Laura’s face broke into a weak smile. “You want pushy? Carl Freeman, seeing as I could die tonight, will you love me for the rest of my life?”

“No.” Pushing silky strands of blonde hair from her pale face, Carl stroked Laura’s cheek. “I’m going to love you for the rest of mine.”

Strong arms wrapped around Laura’s frail body. Carl closed the distance between them and lavished her dry lips with soft kisses. The internal struggle of strength for his love and weakness in himself battled in blue eyes. Tears finally won out as a long beep filled the room followed by deafening silence. Laura was gone.

God, nobody cried like Reid Oliver. Okay, total rip off from Phenomenon, but hearing the words come from the beautiful lips of Reid Oliver still made Luke sigh. Since Luke was a teen, he had harbored an enormous crush on Reid.

He watched every movie, every interview. Luke read each article written about the actor twice and each fetching picture of the elusive actor was dissected. Luke knew that Reid had grown up in Boston and spent a great deal of effort shedding the tell-tale accent. Oddly enough, he also knew that both of the Oscars Reid had been honored with came by playing roles that required the very accent he had worked so hard to hide.

His first, and in Luke’s opinion one of the best portrayals ever caught on celluloid, was for Broken Vows. It was the epic love story of a priest falling in love with a young mother widowed by war. Luke had stood in line thirteen times to see it on the big screen. Fourteen seemed excessive.

It was also the first time Reid had appeared on screen with America’s Sweetheart. As much as it obliterated his boyhood dreams, Luke had to admit that Katie and Reid were magical together. They had worked on four films to date. Though neither confirmed it, every gossip rag insisted that their chemistry existed in the real world. By extension, audiences felt they were watching moments of the gorgeous couple’s lives play out before their eyes. The box office loved this duo.

Reid accepted his second Oscar four years later for his work in Against The Clock. He played a homicide detective trying to save an innocent man from execution. Luke preferred this movie on DVD. When he still lived at his mother’s, he would mute the sound and jerk off to Reid strutting through the streets of Boston in expensive suits that hugged his stellar ass. Oscar-worthy, no doubt.

Luke knew he would own this movie, as well. As the credits rolled on Finally Love, he let the rows around him clear out before he moved to the exit. His mind replayed the scene at Laura’s funeral where Carl lays into the rest of the town for the way they treated her. Reid had never looked better.

Stepping outside the multiplex, Luke shielded his eyes from the harsh afternoon sun. He dug in his pockets for his keys. In the stifling confines of his Prius, Luke turned his phone on. Four messages. The movie was only an hour and forty-five minutes long.

His ego shrunk to a respectable size upon finding that three of those messages were from his family back in Oakdale. Luke listened to the last message twice before starting his car. With the air conditioning blasting, Luke kept the windows rolled up as he beat on the steering wheel. His girlish squeals would have garnered attention for blocks if he had rolled them down.

“No way! No fricking way!!!!” Bringing the face of his iphone to life, he listened to the message once more.

“Mr. Snyder. This is Henry Coleman with Infinite Talent. I would like to schedule a meeting for my client, Reid Oliver. He would like to discuss your script over lunch tomorrow.”

++++++++++

Katie’s finger tapped sharply on her laptop as she studied the photo of Reid and Jacob on TMZ. “Stop taking my baby out for photo ops.”

Reid covered Jacob’s ears. “Honey, the kid will be scarred if he hears Mommy and Daddy fighting.”

“This is what my life has become. Pretending my gay best friend fathered my love child because his real father dropped me when he found out I was knocked-up. Think those lonely housewives in middle-America would still want to have my life knowing all that?” Katie plopped on the couch next to Reid.

“Think they would still want me if they knew I was gay?” Reid watched her face carefully as she pondered.

Katie simply shrugged. “I still do.” Ignoring Reid’s shudder of physical repulsion, she continued. “Come out, already! You can’t live your life in the shadows because of one PR guys homophobic opinion.”

“Well,” Reid handed the baby to his mother and searched his messenger bag. He produced a well-worn script, post-it’s jutting out in every direction. “This would be as good a reason as any.”

Katie gasped. She shifted Jacob to her far leg allowing her to lunge for the pages in Reid’s hand. “Is that what I think it is? According to Variety, there’s only like four of these in existence. How did you get one?”

“Hello!” Reid kept the script for Not Enough Days out of her reach. “I have Oscar bookends. You should really think about getting at least one. You can’t play cute forever.”

“Fuck off!” The blonde laid a thumping smack across Reid’s chest. “Is it as good as I’ve heard?”

Running his fingers lightly over the cover, Reid looked deadly serious as he replied. “It’s better.”

He hadn’t felt this way about a script in an eternity. He took roles based on dollars these days. Reid, lacking a desire for the finer things in life, had more money than he would ever spend. It was about time he went for a part that really stretched his abilities. The words within these pages had awakened a passion. Reid had to have this movie.

Reid was brought around by the sound of his phone. The annoying ringtone alerted him to the caller immediately. “Hank!”

In an office across town, Henry rolled his shoulders. Agent rule #1, never correct the talent. “Reid! Who loves ya, baby?”

“That could take all day, Hank. I’m gonna take a stab and guess…you.”

“Damn skippy, movie star. Have the maid polish the silverware and the cook whip up some delicious vegan vittles. You are having lunch with one Mr. Luke Snyder tomorrow.”

“Fuck, Hank!” Reid gripped his phone tightly. “I could kiss you.”

“Set me up with Katie Peretti and we’ll call it even.”

“Never gonna happen, Hank. Grow some balls and ask her yourself.”

Biting back a venomous retort, Henry gave a hearty false laugh. “I gave him your contact info. You should hear from him later about the time.” Henry almost disconnected the call, but he was struck with one last piece of advice for his client. “Oh, and Reid?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t be an ass!”  
*****  
Luke’s car idled across from Reid’s house as he scraped the chalky taste of Pepto-Bismol from his tongue. In the last twenty-four hours, Luke had vomited twice. He had masturbated five times, but the twinge of his sensitive cock against denim bothered him far less than the thought of upchucking in Reid Oliver’s hydrangeas.

He had yet to speak to Reid. Luke’s phone call had been answered by Reid’s assistant, Gretchen. He had received a terse text that he assumed was from Reid requesting confirmation that he was indeed a ‘fucking vegan.’

Since arriving in town, Luke had made a drastic change in his diet. The studio would agree to letting him play Landon, the small town guy with a heart of gold, if he could drop fifteen pounds. Landon was supposed to have a body that inspired not one, but two men to battle for his affections. A tighter ass and harder pecs would be a good start. He had hired a nutritionist and a personal trainer and was a mere five pounds from his goal.

As he chewed off the last of his fingernails, Luke placed the car in drive. He announced himself to the security box and the wrought iron gates before him parted. Taking in the landscape, Luke curved around a large fountain and parked at the bottom of stone steps leading to gigantic double doors. He ran his sweaty palms over his thighs and took several cleansing breaths before pressing the doorbell.

Luke jumped even though he had expected the door to open. He was greeted by a rail thin mouse of a woman with a cell phone and legal pad clutched in her paws. “Mr. Snyder? Hi, I’m Gretchen. We spoke on the phone. Please, come in.”

The heels of Luke’s loafers clicked against the marble floor. He almost bumped into Gretchen as his head was turned toward the ceiling, admiring the crystal chandelier above him. She had stopped to check a text. Closing the phone with a snap, she relayed her latest information.

“Mr. Oliver is finishing up a call. He should be out shortly. Can I get you something to drink?”

Luke felt like responding with ‘Vodka. Leave the bottle.’ He had never been so nervous in all his life. Luke asked for a water and followed her down two steps into a sitting area. A wall of windows looked out onto waves crashing along the white sands of Reid’s private beach.

He was about to meet a man who had the starring role in all his fantasies. The ache in Luke’s wrist could attest to that. He grasped the glass in his hand with just enough pressure to confirm that it was real. Yes, this was all very real.

“Mr. Snyder?”

So lost in thought, Luke jumped. The contents of his drink and the front of his button down shirt paid the price. As the liquid slid down his body and pooled at his feet, Luke knew there was no way to play this cool.

Luke felt the fire in his face. He fought the urge to run for the door and never look back. He heard Reid’s pace quicken. Luke almost lost consciousness when Reid’s palm made contact with his lower back and he removed the glass from Luke’s hand.

“Gretchen! We had a spill.” Reid tried to make eye contact with Luke. He was more than resistant. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I should have known better when I saw you looking out the window. I’ve lost hours standing in that spot.”

Luke felt Gretchen at his feet. He wanted to move, but with the way things were going, he would have tripped over her. She was quick with the clean up and handed Luke an extra towel. He rubbed at the stain furiously.

“Mr. Snyder, I’ll have my assistant grab you a shirt.”

“NO!” All three of them were shocked at the volume of Luke’s refusal. “It’s only water. I’ll dry.”

“Why don’t we have lunch by the pool? Out that door is a path. I’ll join you shortly. I need to grab the script.” Reid and Gretchen watched Luke slink out of the room and start towards the pool. He nudged the woman with his elbow. “Check on us every now and then. Just in case he‘s some weirdo stalker.”

In his office, Reid found a weepy Katie curled on the couch, script in hand. “I had that locked in my desk.”

“And my parents locked their liquor cabinet. That didn’t stop me either.”

“Where are you?”

“Ragan just professed his love for Landon and then he got that phone call about Nathan.”

“Yeah, that’s a good scene. Too bad you won’t find out what happens next.” Reid snatched the pages from Katie’s hands and bolted for the door.

“No, no, no! I’m almost finished.” She called after him. “Don’t leave me hanging! At least tell me how it ends.”

“I don’t know.”

“For a thespian, you are a terrible liar. Who wants to sign up for a film when they don’t know the ending?” Katie smoothed her hair, wiping her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her cardigan. She kicked into overdrive to catch up with Reid in the hall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Reid eyed her suspiciously.

“I can’t meet this guy looking like hell.”

“No, you can’t. You can’t meet him if you’re dressed for a red carpet event, either.”

“Reid!” She dragged out his name in a whiney tone. Like nails down a chalk board.

“Forget it. You want to play Kayla, call your agent. Get a meeting.” Reid turned on his heels.

“But it’s perfect-”

“No.”

“But-”

“Don’t you have your own house? Where’s your offspring?”

Katie smiled. “He’s hot, isn’t he?”

“Five alarm fire.” Reid had the wind knocked out of him as Katie jumped into his arms. “Calm down. I see hot gay guys all the time.”

“Yet, you don’t date any of those guys.”

“This is not a date. It’s a meeting. One in which the other party has had ample time to wonder what the hell I’m doing in here. Out!” Reid placed his knee against her derrière and pushed her gently.

As he made his way down the path, Reid could hear Luke muttering to himself. “Stupid. Could you look any more spastic? God, what’s next? I guess you could nut in your pants during the salad. That would really be the cherry on top. He’s in there now trying to find a way out.”

Reid swallowed a chuckle and cleared his throat. “Sorry about the delay.” He threw the script on the table between them. “Two things you should know before we start. You will be getting a call from Katie Peretti’s agent and those tear stains aren’t mine.”

More to himself than Reid, Luke shook his head. “I still can’t believe this.”

“What?”

Luke thought carefully about his response. “People want to read my story. Amazing actors schedule meetings with me. I have my pick of directors. There is no way things like this happen to normal people.”

“Normal? Hardly.” Reid leaned his elbows on the table. “Luke, I’ve read my fair share of screenplays. What you’ve written…”

Luke mimicked Reid’s pose. Often embarrassed by false praise, he really wanted Reid to finish that sentence. Something in his voice created a connection and he knew however the thought completed itself, it would be far from smoke up his ass. “Yes?”

“These men, they don’t hide. They love, they fight, they have sex. None of your characters have doubts about who they are, just the decisions they make. That’s rare. As left of normal as it gets.”

For the first time that day, Luke met Reid’s eyes. Luke’s mind raced as the man who had inspired Ragan gave him a crooked smile. “Thank you.”

“You know, you’ve been here for at least a half hour and we haven’t had a proper introduction.” Sticking out his hand, Reid lifted his ass from his chair a few inches. “I’m Reid Oliver.”

A blush graced Luke’s cheek as their palms came in contact. “Luke Snyder. So nice to meet you.”  
*****  
Reid watched as Luke picked at, but never actually chewed, small bites of his food. “Luke, do I make you nervous?”

“You? What would ever make you think that? You‘re only the best actor in Hollywood. You are genius smart. You were People’s Sexiest Man Alive 2003 and 2008.”

“2008 was more a runner-up. Rumor has it that Casey Hughes was supposed to be on the cover until he was caught doing coke off a hooker’s ass. Never trust a pretty face with a video camera.”

“Is that what it’s like in L.A.? Having to watch everything you do or say. That will be an adjustment. I tend to spew my life history on anyone who will listen.”

Reid proceeded with caution. He desperately wanted to trust Luke, but the young man had just admitted to a serious case of loose lips. That was always something Reid avoided in the personal relationships he formed. Men like that had no problem making a private matter into public fodder. “You have to be careful what you share, Luke. The more you give people, the more they feel entitled to everything.”

“Is that why you don’t talk about your personal life?”

“Exactly.” Luke chewing on his full lips was a distraction. It took a moment for Reid to regain his thought. “You want to ask me something, don’t you.”

“Yeah,” Luke sighed deeply. “but I don’t want to seem nosy.”

“How about this? You can ask me anything you want about my career. It only seems fair since I’m going to pick your brain. I’ll even let you go first.”

Luke wanted to start light. “Worst kisser?”

A small smirk graced Reid’s lips. “This stays between us?” Luke nodded excitedly, feeling like a child being let in on something top secret. “Janet Ciccone.”

“Really?” Luke didn’t try to hide his surprise. “You couldn’t tell.”

“Tell that she kisses like a Hoover vacuum who puts garlic on everything she eats? I should hope not or I’m not very good at my job.”

“Okay, your turn.”

“What inspired you to write this? Should they add ‘Based on a True Story’ under the title?”

Luke snorted. “Hardly. Oakdale’s not exactly the ideal place for a young gay man to sow his oats. I guess my inspiration would be loneliness and an active imagination. I didn’t have a boyfriend so I created two.”

“So, you are obviously Landon. Who’s Nathan modeled after?”

“Not so fast. It’s my turn.”

“Are you stalling?” Reid knew it would throw Luke, but he couldn’t help himself. He gave Luke a teasing wink.

Luke shifted in his seat, buying himself a few moments to gather his thoughts. “Are you unable to grasp the concept of taking turns?”

Reid laughed. Head tilted back, hand on his chest, abdomen jerking with the exhalations, really laughing. “By all means, proceed.”

“Ever offered a role that you regret you didn’t take?”

“There are some I wish I’d turned down, but no, none I regret not taking. Now, Nathan.”

Luke gave a loud groan. “There was this guy I went to school with. He kissed me then played it off as a joke, went on living like a straight guy. Nathan is who I thought this guy could be if he would just be truthful. I know it’s not my place to judge, but who wants to hide from who they are?”

Reid‘s eyes drifted to the ground, uncomfortable as hell. “I’m sure he has his reasons.”

“Excuses. He created excuses and none of them are good enough.” Luke spat bitterly.

“Hey, Reid!”

There were days when Katie made Reid’s head pound. She was intrusive, loud, never took his advice. Today was not that day. As she bounced towards the table, newly showered in a sundress and sandals, Reid was delighted to have the distraction. He suddenly found the need to be far away from the questions of Luke Snyder. Even if Luke asked if he preferred crunchy to creamy peanut butter, Reid’s answer would have felt like a lie. Everything from his lips was a mistruth unless it involved his desire to tackle Luke to the ground and shove his tongue in the young man’s ass. “Katie, what brings you here?”

“Luke Snyder brings me. I wanted a chance to meet him. You know that.” Katie gave a dazzling smile to Luke and stuck out her hand. “Katie Peretti. Pleased to meet you.”

Luke, always the gentleman, stood. “Luke Snyder and the pleasure is mine.”

“Reid let me look over the script.”

Reid’s eyebrows were pushed as far up his forehead as they could possibly go. “Let you?”

“I stumbled upon it.” Katie kept her eyes glued on Luke. She widened her smile to unnatural proportions.

“In a locked desk, in a locked room, in a house that’s not your’s.”

Katie slid her left foot back, lifted the heel and shifted her weight so that it fell firmly on Reid’s toes. “I’ve seen it. I was wondering. Has Kayla been cast yet?”

“Actually, yes.” Luke couldn’t take his eyes off Reid as he mouthed a silent scream and tried to release his foot from it’s current Peretti prison. “Gwen Norbeck was offered the role. I did hear your name floating around for Daisy.”

“Daisy? Your mother, Daisy?” Katie’s eyes flared and she pressed her lips into a thin line. “That’s preposterous. I’m only, like, four years older than you!”

Luke’s head jerked, taken aback. “You’ve got me in years by at least-” Reid coughed violently. His head shook vigorously alerting Luke that he was on very shaky ground. “four and a half?”

Katie folded her arms across her chest. “That’s pushin’ it, kid.”

“Right. What were they thinking?”

“Well, this chance meeting has just been a delight. Reid,” Katie had returned the plastic grin to her face as she spun in Reid’s direction. “Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Luke took the hint. “I should really be going.”

Reid pushed past Katie. “Let me walk you out.”

Out of earshot, Luke whispered. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your girlfriend.”

“Katie’s not my-” Reid had stopped in his tracks. “You know what? When I get the part-”

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot to tell you! The part is your’s, if you want it.”

“And you conveniently failed to mention that little tidbit?”

Luke would look back on his next move with embarrassment after he left. His feet moved without his permission until he was toe to toe with Reid. Never looking away from Reid’s blue eyes, Luke placed his hand on Reid’s chest. “Was there ever a doubt? I wrote Ragan for you.”

They stared at each other for an untold amount of time. They would still be standing there today if Gretchen hadn’t joined them. “Mr. Oliver? Henry Coleman is on the house phone. He said you’re not answering your cell and it’s urgent that he speak with you.”

Still gazing at Luke, Reid dismissed her. “Tell him I’ll be on the phone in a minute.”

Reid slid his hand up Luke’s forearm, wrapping around the wrist laying against his thundering heart. He deftly maneuvered them into a handshake. “I greatly look forward to getting to know you,” In what sounded like an afterthought, he completed his sentence. “Luke.”  
*****  
Nothing means more to a movie studio than the almighty dollar. That is why Reid found himself on a private jet with WorldWide emblazoned on the side. How, one might ask, is it more cost effective to ship a cast and crew of a major motion picture from Los Angeles to the scenic little nowhere of Oakdale, Illinois? Apparently, the whole frickin’ burb was in love with Luke.

The housing was supplied by The Lakeview Hotel. Luke’s mother was one of the proprietor’s and granted a ridiculously steep discount. Every eatery in town was providing craft services at cost. All costumes were provided by two local designers. Members of the Oakdale police were assigned for set security. Permits were granted at no cost. The general consensus was that the attention given to the town long after shooting was through would be where the real money was.

Hank had sold Reid on the idea by promising the peace and quite that he sought, yet never achieved, no matter where he traveled. A house on the grounds of a large estate had been secured so that he didn’t have to stay at the germ-infested hotel signed in under the name Darth Vader. The best incentive of all was the lack of paparazzi. No matter how much hype this movie received, no photographers would travel to the middle of nowhere for shots of Reid Oliver alone.

Henry Coleman was a big fat frickin’ liar. Reid touched down in Oakdale to find every nitwit with a digital camera intended to document his every move. The one good thing about that was Reid getting to witness the dedication of the OPD to their security duty. He was spirited into the back of a town car and a man who announced himself as Jack pulled a gun on a pushy woman who was eighty if she was a day.

Okay, Reid had not been prepared for the rush of fans at the airport, but it was all due to the novelty of having him in town. Give it a few days and no one would care that he was here. The roads were empty as the left what was considered the downtown area. Peace and quite weren’t completely out of reach.

Jack entered a code into the security box at the home of Lucinda Walsh. He waved to the guard posted at the gate and continued down a drive that led away from the main house. Winding through a grove of trees, Reid’s temporary abode came into view.

Setting his carry-on down just inside the door, Reid evaluated his surroundings. The lingering smell of harsh chemicals confirmed that a thorough cleaning had taken place before his arrival. He assumed correctly that his personal items had been delivered and put away. A quick check of the fridge produced his first genuine smile of the day. Reid was already fixing himself a sandwich when he noticed Jack waiting patiently.

“Mr. Oliver? I hate to bother you and I understand if you say no, but my daughter is a huge fan. She would never speak to me again if I didn’t try to get your autograph.”

Reid did not sign autographs, but even he, in the throws of post-travel crankiness, knew better than to turn down a request from the man who watched your back. “What’s her name?”

“Her name is Sage.” Jack recognized the look on Reid’s face. “Yes, like the spice.”

Reid scribbled some drivel on a sheet of paper and handed it to Jack. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the door lock from the outside. Let the solitude begin.

“Hey! You made it.”

A large glob of mayonnaise splattered on the marble countertop as Reid brandished a butter knife to ward off the intruder. The knife fell from his hand when he came face to face with a wet and shirtless Luke Snyder. “What are you doing here?”

Luke looked as though he had been asked to explain why the sky is blue. “Didn’t Henry…I’m sorry. I thought he would have told you. This is my house.”

He couldn’t help but notice the frustration written all over Reid’s face. “He said you didn’t like hotels. We assumed you’d be happier here. It’s far from any prying eyes. There’s plenty of room and…” Luke realized the true problem. “and you’re a huge star who wants privacy. Not a college kid needing a roommate.”

Great. With one question, Reid had made Luke feel like an unwanted guest in his own home. “Luke,”

“No, it’s fine. I should really stay at my mother’s anyway. My brother and sisters are there. We’ve always been really close, so me moving across the country has been an adjustment. They’ll like having me home.” Hanging his head, Luke exited the kitchen.

“Luke, wait.” Reid tried not to smile when Luke’s head appeared in the doorway. He needed to try harder. “You don’t have to go. I was surprised to see you, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?” Luke scrunched his lovely features. “It’s not that big a deal if you-”

“Don‘t argue.” Reid’s increasingly bad mood was evident in his voice now. “I’m sure we won’t have any problems staying out of each other’s way.”

Luke nodded in agreement. “No problems, I swear. Would you like me to show you to your room?”

Reid snagged his sandwich and followed the young blonde down the hall. Luke grabbed a shirt from his room. As the material slid down his back like a curtain dropping at a peep show, Reid shook his head. He suddenly felt very tired. Peace, quiet, solitude; none would be possible in the presence of Luke.

With a flourish of his hand, Luke opened the double doors leading to the Master suite. “Ta-da!” Luke giggled to himself. “Sitting area here and, through that door, the bedroom.”

Reid ventured further into the room. He chewed slowly on the sandwich as he ran his hand along the length of the bed.

“Before you ask, all the bedding is new. Mattress and pillows, too, actually. Fresh towels are in the shower and, if you need anything else, I’m right across the hall.”

“Have you seen the call sheet for tomorrow?”

“Alison sent it over. The car will pick us up around six. We’re shooting at the hospital tomorrow. That means Ragan and Landon’s first meeting, the scene where Daisy grills Ragan about his intentions and…”

Reid knew why Luke trailed off. If Alison Stewart was like most directors, she would want to shoot any kissing or love scenes within the first few days of filming. Reid had heard many theories on why, most he didn’t believe, but it was a fairly standard practice. As luck would have it, Ragan and Landon have a heartfelt conversation and subsequent first kiss in the doctor’s lounge.

“Does it freak you out?”

“Everything is freaking me out! I have no idea what I’m doing!!”

Popping the last of his snack in his mouth, Reid lowered on the edge of the bed. “Nobody does their first time in front of the camera. The nerves are normal. Don’t let them overpower you.”

Luke leaned against a chest of drawers and rolled his eyes. “Easy for you to say.”

“You know your lines, right?”

“I know everybody’s lines. I wrote them.”

Reid closed the distance between them and grasped Luke by the elbows. “Good point. You have an unbelievable edge. You’ve seen this movie. It played in your head a million times while you were writing.”

“You’re right.” Luke straightened his posture and gave a short nod. “I’ve got this.”

“That’s more like it, kid.” Reid slapped Luke on the upper arm and turned to inspect that his closet was organized the way he liked it.

“Reid?”

“Yeah.”

Luke shoved his hands in his pockets and twisted the tip of his sneaker in the carpet. “What do we want to do now?”

“We?”

“I could show you around town.”

Reid grinned at the hopeful expression on Luke’s face. “I think we should wait until the excitement dies down before we mingle with the townies.”

“Right.” Crestfallen, Luke began his retreat.

“What is there to do here? Don’t you rich people have tennis courts and Olympic-sized pools?”

“You rich people? Like you’re begging for spare change on the street corner.”

Reid rubbed at his temples. “Do you want to play tour guide or not? I’m happy taking a shower and a sleeping pill.”

“Well, then, Mr. Oliver.” Luke posed in a deep bow. “Follow me.”  
*****  
Reid emerged from the wardrobe trailer in a crisp set of dark blue scrubs and a lab coat. He felt good, like he was meant to wear them. The thought crossed his mind to never take a role again unless the character’s name was followed by MD.

Gretchen greeted him with the same trembling smile she had worn for the last three years. Reid had no idea why she was so frightened of him. She was decent at her job and he yelled at her only an average of three times a day, a sharp decline from her predecessors. He nodded and even added a quick grin we she handed him his coffee and bagel.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Oliver?”

Reid shook his head, but as she turned he changed his mind. “Have you seen Luke Snyder this morning?”

She clutched her preferred tools of her trade, a legal pad and cell phone, to her chest. “Um, last I saw he was introducing himself to everyone. Very friendly guy.”

“Very.” Reid took his breakfast and retreated to his trailer. He ran over his lines in his head to ward off the butterflies in his stomach. Reid actually kind of enjoyed the nerves. He felt good about them. It had been a long time since he cared this much.

A knock followed by a muffled voice jarred him free of his thoughts. “Five minutes, Mr. Oliver.”

Draining the last of his coffee, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. “Yep. I should have been a doctor.” Reid fell in step with the rhythm of his confident stride and stepped out into the morning light. Today was going to be a good day.

Luke was having an excellent day. His first scene with Reid was completed in four takes. Should have been three, but Luke could not wipe the smile from his face after the first call of action. Ragan telling Landon to choke on his silver spoon shouldn’t have inspired a burst of nervous giggles. Eventually, he was able to keep his giddiness contained and things ran smoothly from there.

He hung around to speak with JoAnne, the script supervisor. They had made fast friends seeing as she was the only other morning person on set. Luke made his way to his trailer when she was called away.

In the silence, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was achingly exhausted having not slept the night before. Luke paced the floor. If he could shake the tingling in his legs, he might be able to catch a few winks. He smiled at the thought he had turned into a man who power naps.

Luke had just laid down when Faith flew through the door.

“Faith? What are you doing here?”

“Carly hired me to be her assistant. You need to get into costume for the next scene.”

Bolting upright, Luke’s palms began to sweat. “The next scene.”

“The kissing scene.” Faith wore a wicked grin. “Bet you can’t wait for that.”

He rubbed soothing circles around his stomach, praying for it to stay in it’s proper place. “Shut up.”

“Come on. If you hold things up, she’ll can me.”

Luke stood statue still as a dozen hands tugged on hems, fluffed fallen strands of hair and powdered across his forehead. Sudden stillness unnerved him once everyone fell away as though they worked as one entity. He was left staring at Reid who was looking at Alison. She was going over some quick ideas for the shot.

“Now, Luke, Landon is confused. Nathan is reaching out to him. You feel that familiar pull but you can’t keep away from Ragan. Landon is trying to explain. Ragan doesn’t want to hear it, tries to walk away. You stop him. He kisses you. You respond but come to your senses. Break away and then bolt for the door. Any questions? Okay, places!”

He found his mark right inside the door. Luke didn’t breath again until he heard the snap of the clapper board. His lines fell from his lips, rushed and monotone. Reid tried to elicit some fire from him to no avail. His mouth was dry and the pounding of his heart echoed in his ears.

_“Good luck with that, Mr. Sharp.”_

_Landon blocked Ragan’s path to the door. “Don’t call me that.”_

_Ragan tried to push past, but Landon shoved him farther into the room. Recovering his balance, Ragan stalked Landon until they were inches apart. “What do you want from me, Landon?”_

_“I…I don’t know.”_

_“I think you do.” Ragan walked Landon back until he was flat against the door. Obliterating Landon’s personal space, Ragan whispered. “I think I know exactly what you want from me.”_

All composure Luke had mustered was gone. As Reid’s lips touched his, he froze. Every fantasy he had about this moment created a montage of fractured memories that overrode his brain. His mind could not separate reality from daydream. Luke’s was one raw, exposed nerve. He hadn’t even registered the absence of Reid until Alison broke the spell.

“Luke, honey, you push away, give him one last look then exit the door. Let’s try it again from ‘good luck with that’.”

Before returning to his mark, Reid caught Luke’s eye. “Just relax.”

Luke nodded, feeling as far from relaxed as humanly possible. The second take was no better. Luke was so tense Alison made a comment that Reid might as well be kissing a brick wall.

Reid was holding on to his last bit of patience. Since their first meeting, he had thought about kissing Luke. This was not how he expected it to go. No fire, no spark. Disappointing as it was on a personal level, this movie was in serious jeopardy if they continued to display zero chemistry.

The third take found that Luke had gone from stiff to boneless. The kiss itself was better. Then, Luke pushed Reid away. “Line?”

“Cut!” Alison stomped over to Luke. “No line, just go.” Rubbing her temples, she tried to find the words. Some way to get across to Luke what was needed from him. “You know what? Let’s break for lunch. We’ll pick up here when we get back.”

Reid pulled Alison to the side. “What are you going to say to him?”

“Not me. You.” Reid opened his mouth to protest. She held up her hand to stop him. “He’s not scared of me. Talk to him. Calm him down. This isn’t the only kiss. We’ve lost the race before we’ve made it out of the gate if he can’t pull it off.”

Reid glared holes into the back of Alison’s head as she walked away. He caught sight of Luke who was on the verge of tears. Walking over to the young man, he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Bring your lunch to my trailer. I want to try something.”

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Reid still hadn’t come up with anything to help Luke. Luke was so deep in thought he wouldn’t have heard Reid even if a solution presented itself. “No onions.”

Luke looked up from the salad he was pushing around. “Huh?”

“We’ll be kissing. Have a little decency and skip the onions.”

Pushing away from the table, Luke growled and gripped his hair. “Why can’t I do this? It’s just a kiss. If I could only get my brain to shut the fuck up!”

“Stand up.”

Luke looked at Reid with resistance, but complied. “What now?”

“Against the wall.” Reid positioned Luke himself. “Close your eyes.”

Luke did as he was told. He would try anything at this point. “Next.”

“Do you have a place where you go to clear your head?” Hanging out with Katie when she watched Dr. Phil might be useful after all.

“Snyder Pond.”

“What are you doing?”

“Lying on the dock.”

Reid would like to see that. He imagined Luke, wet from a swim, drying in the mid-day sun. “The sky is cloudless, a vast expanse of blue. The water is still. You are so relaxed that a breeze could blow you away, but the dock, it grounds you. Do you feel it?”

Luke’s hands flexed against the wall holding him in place. Reid’s voice felt like it was all around him, squeezing the air from his lungs. His brow knotted, worry replacing his thoughts.

Reid flicked Luke in the forehead with his middle finger. “Get out of there.”

“Ow.” Startled, Luke’s eyes flew open. He rubbed vigorously, trying to deaden the sting. “I’m trying.”

“That’s the problem. Don’t try. Do.”

An iron rod replaced Luke’s spine. He closed his eyes with new determination. “I’m at the pond. The sky, the water, the dock. Go.”

Reid smiled wide, free from Luke’s gaze. “The dock grounds you as a light wind kisses your face and sweeps away all thought” Reid’s voice lowered, not unlike a hypnotist. “until everything is silent.”

He watched as ease settled into Luke’s shoulders, fret seeping from his features. Reid kept his eyes open as he made contact with Luke’s lips. He had expected the reaction he had grown accustomed to, but found that psycho babble had its uses.

Luke squeaked in a moment of shock, but recovered quickly. With his brain securely in the off position, his body responded. Warm, wet lips glided across his in the tangled dance of dominance. His tongue pleaded for entrance, which Reid granted. A sigh escaped Luke’s chest as he melted into the fluttering fire that a first kiss creates.

He pulled Reid in by his shoulders. Luke held him firm for a moment, then allowed his hands to drift to Reid’s waist. Trying to create greater contact, Luke tugged on Reid’s hips.

Pushing off against the wall, Reid stepped back. He didn’t want Luke to feel him hard against his thigh. Slightly breathless, he whispered. “And that’s how to kiss Ragan O’Keefe.”

Before Luke opened his eyes, Reid was gone.

Alison never asked what Reid said to Luke. In all honesty, she didn’t care. Whatever the conversation, it worked. They got the shot on the very next take.  
*****  
“How long has it been for you?”

Luke bit his lip, unable to pry his eyes away. What he wanted was just out of his reach. “Too long. It was before I moved out to L.A.”

“Ouch. That is a long time. I bet you are dying to get your hands on this.”

“Are you going to give it to me or not?”

“Patience, Luke. Not everything should be rushed.” Reid wrapped his long fingers around what Luke was begging for. “I don’t know if I should do this. I don’t want to be accused of corrupting you.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Luke’s breaths were coming faster, more shallow. “Besides, I’m a big boy. If I say I want it, then I want it. Stop teasing and give it to me.”

“Don’t swallow it all at once.” Reid stepped closer to Luke. His eyes followed the path of Luke’s soft pink tongue as it wet his luscious lips.

Luke moaned low in his throat, his mouth full. Closing his eyes, his taste buds savored the flavor. “So good.”

“I told you you’d love it.”

“When you’re right, you’re right. This is the best burger I have ever had.”

“And having one every now and then isn’t going to kill you. You’re fucking hot. A burger isn’t going to change that.” Reid added another beer can to the impressive pyramid they had made from the other empties.

Luke’s head swam pleasantly. He was never much of a drinker, but when Reid had cracked one open when they arrived home Luke had the urge to join him. Now, almost a case put away between them, they were making cheeseburgers at two in the morning.

“After all this beer, some meat won’t make much of a-” Luke closed his eyes and grinned happily as Reid’s words finally penetrated the haze of hops and barley. “Wait. Did you just say I was hot?”

Reid cocked his eyebrow. “You need me to tell you?”

“Yes…no…I, um…Reid Oliver called me…wow.” Luke felt liquid courage coursing through his veins. “Reid, can I ask you something?”

“I reserve the right not to answer, so, go ahead.”

“Is it weird kissing me?”

Reid turned off the burner and began dressing his burger. “Because you’re a man or because you’re you?”

“I was only worried about the man thing.” Luke wore a slightly horrified look. “Since you put it that way, I think you should answer to both.”

Setting his plate down, Reid took the seat across from Luke at the small kitchen table. He took a bite before answering. “No, it is not weird kissing a man. As far as kissing you,” He exaggeratedly rolled his eyes to the ceiling, producing a high-pitched ‘hmm’. “I can think of worse ways to spend a day.”

“Does Katie ever get jealous?”

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read.”

“So you and Katie aren’t…”

Reid wiped his mouth and took a long pull of his drink. “Not now, nor have we ever.”

Luke leaned back in his chair. “But Jacob.”

“Is Katie’s son. You’d have to ask her if you want further details.”

Luke was pretty drunk, but he was able to catch Reid’s drift. “Oh. I guess I don’t know as much about you as I thought.”

Reid spoke around his last bite. “You’d be shocked at how little you really know.”

“Well, tell me something.”

How do you know when you can trust someone? Reid rubbed his hand over his mouth. He had spent almost every waking hour with Luke over the last week. What had started as a pleasant acquaintance was growing into real friendship, but complete trust was still elusive.

Reid shook his head. “It’s late. I’m going to bed.”

Luke jumped from the table, putting their plates in the sink. “One more question. About tomorrow.”

Reid paused before releasing a long sigh. Instead of an audible response, he opted for a single nod.

“During love scenes,” Luke knew he was blushing furiously. “Have you ever gotten…excited?”

Luke Snyder was the last person on earth who would get an honest answer to this question. If Reid did get an erection, and he feared he would, Luke didn‘t need to know that he had never had one with a female co-star. “It’s been known to happen.”

“Um.” Luke, looking rather green, was regretting his dalliance with the greasy cheeseburger. “If I-”

“Tomorrow will be nothing like what you see on screen. People are everywhere. Alison will be telling you where to put your hands, how far to throw back your head. It makes for a long, uncomfortable day. Don’t make it worse by worrying about the what-ifs.”

“I can’t help it. I don’t want things to get weird between us.” The worry in Luke’s face was sincere. He thought of Reid as a friend and didn’t want to ruin that.

Reid leaned against the counter, ankles crossed. “You know what Denzel Washington tells the ladies he works with? ’Don’t be offended if I don’t get excited and don’t be offended if I do.’ I‘m not easily offended, Luke.”

Not feeling the reassurance Reid had intended, Luke nodded half-heartedly. “Okay.”

If they knew their eyes would meet, neither would have looked in the other man’s direction. Reid spoke first, but not until both had felt affected. “We have to get up in a few hours. We should go to bed.”

“Yeah.” Luke cleared his throat. “’Night, Reid.”

“Goodnight, Luke.”

*****  
It was the ninth take. The previous eight had been fine. Alison, in all her directorial wisdom, couldn’t pinpoint why they kept shooting. She only knew that there was something missing, something more.

The trio had circled the monitor. They all watched the playback, and while Luke thought it looked fantastic, Reid and Alison seemed less than impressed. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, really. It’s just…” Alison was still at a loss and looked to Reid. “Do you see it?”

“No.” Reid hugged his open shirt around him tighter. “But I think I know how we can get it. Luke, you know when Alison wants the lines, where to put your hands, how not to tilt your head. Right?”

Luke chuckled. “Yeah, I got the routine down by the third take.”

“Okay, then. You” Reid turned his attention to Alison. “need to trust me. And you, Mr. Snyder, need to follow my lead.”

_“You followed me?” Ragan leaned heavy on the door, blocking the view into his hotel room from his uninvited guest._

_“You run. I give chase. Isn’t that the way we play our cat and mouse game?” Landon tried to push the doctor aside. Ragan didn’t budge. “Can’t you just let me catch you?”_

_“So that you can toy with me some more? No thank you, Mr. Sharp. I’ve been played with enough today.” Ragan had almost managed the simple act of closing the door. Landon wouldn’t even allow him that small victory. His size twelve shoe crammed in the jamb had seen to that._

_“Ragan, wait.” Landon’s unsteady hand twisted through the small opening, finding Ragan’s wrist. “Please let me in.”_

_Opening the door wide, but still not giving Landon entrance, Ragan’s eyes glowed in the dim light of the hall. “If I thought you meant into my room, I’d let you. But that’s not all you want, is it? You don’t stop at what I’m prepared to give you. You poke, you prod, you demand more. And for the life of me, I can’t understand why I give it. Every time we are together, you leave with a little bit more of me.”_

_“Ragan, I never meant to-”_

_“What did you mean to do? Because if it wasn‘t your intention to infest my every thought or action, then your mission is fucked up beyond all recognition.”_

_Tightening his grip on Ragan, Landon offered a compromise. “I only want to talk to you. Let me in. I’ll stand right inside the door and not ask you for another thing.”_

_After a long moment of evaluating the odds that Landon would leave without getting what he wanted, Ragan stepped back. He closed the door behind the young man and ventured to the other side of the room. Landon took tentative steps to follow. “You’re already proving my point, Mr. Sharp.”_

_“Sorry.” Landon sheepishly returned to his designated spot._

_“Well,” Ragan clapped his hands before crossing his arms over his chest. “there are only so many minutes in the day. What was so urgent that brought you banging on my door?”_

_“I want to talk about us. See, Nathan-”_

_“Oh!” Ragan let out a bitter laugh. “When you said you wanted to talk about us, I mistakenly thought it would pertain to you and me. Silly, I suppose.”_

_“He is a part of this. He’s a part of who I am.”_

_“If he still means that much, if he is so intertwined with your very being that you can’t have a discussion about what you want without involving him, then what the fuck are you doing here?”_

_“I was hoping you could tell me.” Ragan scoffed, but Landon continued. He had come too far to be banished without answers. “Tell me why you’re the first thought I have in the morning and the last I have at night. Explain to me how you leave me cold with one look yet set my skin on fire with a touch. How…why do you do that?”_

_“I can’t do this.” Ragan didn’t stop Landon as he moved closer even though he knew he should. “Until you can make your decision, leave me alone.”_

_Suddenly furious, Landon gripped Ragan’s shirt and pulled him tight against his chest. “This is me making a decision and I’m scared as hell that it’s the wrong one! Now, I need something from you.”_

_A softer tone dulled the edges of Ragan’s words. “I can’t tell you I love you, Landon.”_

_“I know that.” Landon nuzzled Ragan’s neck, peppering the smooth skin with sweet kisses. His hands freed the now wrinkled material of a button down shirt and secured around Ragan’s back in an embrace. “I know that, but I need you to tell me you could.”_

Reid led him to the bed. To the people who had been there all day, nothing would seem different. They removed their clothes at the same speed. They climbed under the covers in their boxers, just like the eight previous times before. No one else may have been able to spot the inconsistency that arose next, but Luke was acutely aware.

This time, when Reid rolled Luke to his back, they didn’t begin their over exaggerated thrusts. Instead of supporting his weight on his knees and elbows, Reid settled fully on Luke. Reid’s hips undulated, rocking Luke along with him. The look of shock and wonder on Luke’s face was not from his own hardening erection, it was from Reid’s.

The wet heat of Reid’s tongue as it glided along his collar bone kept Luke in the moment. “Tell me, Ragan. Let me hear the words.”

Brushing the hair from Luke’s face, Reid gazed deeply in his eyes. “I could love you. Maybe I already do.”

Reid moved faster, pushed harder. Luke crashed against his mouth with open kisses and shaky, ragged breaths. His hands trailed down Luke’s sides until they reached the waistband of his boxers. Reid’s finger slid beneath the elastic and tickled the sensitive skin just inside Luke’s hip.

With a shudder, Luke clutched Reid’s back. “Close. I’m so close.”

One last trick up his sleeve, Reid placed his hands under them. He gripped Luke’s ass tightly. As Luke neared the edge, Reid whispered words so softly that they barely registered.

A final kiss and all that was missing was brought into the light. Reid was blown away by the emotion painted across Luke’s face as he came. An explosion of bliss, confusion and what might be love glimmered as sparks in deep brown irises.

The room was silent. “Um, Alison?” JoAnne was kind enough to bring Alison back to task with a slashing motion across her throat.

“Cut!” Grabbing robes for the boys, she joined them by the bed. “Guys, that was…”

“Hot.” JoAnne murmured as she reset the pillows as they were before.

“Whatever you two did, that was it. It was…magic. We’re done for the day.”

Luke said nothing as he wrapped the robe around his waist tightly. He needed space, a moment to breathe. He bolted for the safety of his trailer.

Still leaning against the door, he jolted when he heard the soft knock. “Luke, can I come in?”

“Go away, Reid.”

“We need to talk.” Reid was unprepared for the door to fly open. He stumbled forward before regaining his balance.

“Last night was the time for talking. When were you going to tell me?”

Closing the door behind him, Reid shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t play stupid. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. I had to figure it out in the middle of an orgasm in front of twenty people!”

“Luke, calm down.”

“Fuck you! That was so unfair!”

Fingering at the edge of the table between them, Reid couldn’t find the strength to deny any longer. “How did you know?”

“Two words.” Luke’s eyes were flooded with tears. “Although, ‘I’m gay’ would have sufficed. You leaned to my ear and you may not have even known I heard you, but I did. ‘Come, Luke.’ You called me by my name and I knew you weren’t acting any more than I was. So, I’ll ask you again. When were you going to tell me?”

Reid ran his hands down his face and scratched at his neck. “I wasn’t.”

*****

“You were never going to tell me. Why?” Luke felt a tear betray him as it slid down his cheek. “Does anyone know?”

Reid balked. “Of course, people know. Everyone I trust and care about knows exactly who I am.”

Luke hung his head. He couldn’t stop his thought as it escaped in a defeated whisper. “And I’m neither.”

“Luke-”

“No. It’s fine. Why would I be?” Luke gathered his clothes. “Could you go?”

Reid placed his hand gently on Luke’s shoulder. “No. Not until you understand.”

Turning his head until he could rest his chin on Reid’s fingers, Luke reacted calmly. “I understand that you don’t trust me. We’re just getting to know each other, but I guess I’m just naïve enough to think you cared.”

Reid stepped lightly until his chest came in contact with Luke’s back. His nose nudged at the hair laying on Luke‘s neck. “Don’t you get it? I do care, Luke. That’s why you’re dangerous.”

Goosebumps riddled Luke’s skin as he felt the soft kiss Reid laid on the back of his head. He shut his eyes against the battalion of tears threatening to storm the gates. Upon hearing Reid leave, Luke crumpled in a chair and hugged his knees. He had never felt more confused, or less dangerous, in all his life.

Rain had moved in. Luke found it rather appropriate as he sat as far from Reid as the back of a town car would allow. A cloud hung over them now. The thing about clouds is that they pass. Eventually, rays of sunshine warm your face and the world is right again.

Oddly, this infuriated Luke even more. He wanted to stay angry, but in the silence, his senses were focused elsewhere. In the corner of his eye, he could see Reid’s hand making the slow crawl across the seat between them. Luke’s fingers mutinied against his brain and spread wide until contact was made.

Reid’s thumb skimmed the skin on the back of Luke’s hand as their fingers meshed. He knew it was a momentary truce. Luke loved words too much to forgo further discussion. That didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful for it, this bridge that gave him a way back to Luke. It also didn’t mean he wasn’t scared as hell.

Luke entered the house first. He headed towards his room before Reid caught his forearm. He didn’t look back for fear that his resolve would melt. “We’ll talk. Later.”

Reid didn’t push the issue. As desperately as he wanted to get this over with, he didn’t want a fight. He wanted understanding, or that’s what he should be thinking. What he really wanted was for Luke to kiss him. Not Ragan. Not Reid Oliver, movie star, but Reid Oliver, the man. When their lips met next, he wanted Luke to know the difference.

Later is a bullshit time frame. Reid had made himself a sandwich. He even delivered one to Luke which the young man accepted with a small smile then promptly shut him out again. He read a magazine, threw in a movie, flipped through infomercials. Still no Luke.

Deducing that tomorrow or even the next day was still ‘later’, Reid tossed the remote on the coffee table. If Luke could lock himself away and not climb the walls, Reid could handle it as well. Wiping his sweaty palms along his thighs, he stretched before heading to bed.

He hesitated outside Luke’s door. Reid’s hand was poised to knock. Every fiber of his being told him to do so. Instead, he placed his palm flat against the wood and turned away.

Reid followed his nightly routine. After a quick shower, he slid into a pair of scrub pants that he had stolen from the set. He brushed his teeth and, under advisement from the hopeful bit of his heart, he cracked open his door before laying on the bed.

Laptop open, Reid scanned photos Katie had sent of Jacob. He couldn’t believe how much he missed the tiny snot factory. Not giving himself a chance to second guess, Reid typed a name in Google. He inexplicably felt a need to visit the only other time in his life he thought about kids.

“What are you looking at?” Luke, too timid to enter, stood in Reid’s doorway.

Reid tried not to smile too brightly or look too relieved. He simply motioned for Luke to join him on the bed. “I want you to see something.”

Luke folded his legs beneath him and sat on his knees. “I remember this. It’s the cover when James Mathis came out.”

Reid gazed at the photo fondly. James had been a beautiful man. Sandy blonde hair, iridescent hazel eyes, strong jaw and gentle smile. Perfect build for an action star. “We used to date.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “No way. Are you still in touch?”

Biting his lip, Reid shook his head. “I haven’t talked to him since the day that picture was taken.”

Lost in nostalgia, Luke switched his weight to his hip and stretched his legs. “Me and my friends watched every movie he was in. You could guarantee anything with car chases, explosions and James Mathis was going to be a good two hours.”

“You know what he’s doing these days?” Luke didn’t have a response. “Neither does anyone else. Two more movies came out after that article. They both tanked.” Reid closed the computer and slid it under the bed. “Does this mean you're ready to talk?”

Luke curled into the fetal position facing Reid. His golden locks fanned out on the pillow. “Do you think you‘ll ever do something like that?”

“On the cover of People magazine?” Reid chuckled. “That’s not coming out of the closet, Luke. That’s blowing the door off the fucking hinges.”

“So, never?”

“Not like that.” Reid evened his position on the bed, eye to eye with Luke. “I’ll probably get caught living my life. Walks on the beach, holding hands at a dinner for two.” He reached out and let a strand of Luke’s hair slip between his fingers. “You know, the dangerous stuff.”

Luke captured Reid’s wrist and held his hand to his face. “I still owe you some humiliation for what happened on set.”

Reid closed the distance between them. “Think we could be one of those business couples who keep arguments at work from coming home with them?”

“Couple?” Luke’s eyebrows shot to his hair line.

“I couldn’t think of a better word.”

“For them or us?”

Reid snaked his arms around Luke’s waist. “Shut up and kiss me.” Luke blushed and looked painfully shy. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Luke averted his eyes for a moment. “It’s just I’ve never kissed you before. Not really.”

Hovering just above Luke’s lips, Reid whispered. “You’ll get used to it.”

The instant their lips touched, Luke knew he was right. No matter how many times he had been in this very position, he had no idea what it meant to kiss Reid Oliver until now. His quickened pulse was evidence of that.

Reid brought Luke over him as he rolled to his back. His hands bunched the fabric of Luke’s t-shirt under his arms. Luke was visibly shaking when he sat up and removed it. “Do you want to stop?”

Gaining control over his nerves, Luke ground his ass against Reid’s cock. “I don’t want to stop. By the feel of it, you don’t want to either.”

Luke lifted to his knees and hooked his thumbs inside the waist of his sleep pants. It may have been anxiety. It’s possible that it was the unwavering gaze of his captive audience. Whatever it was, the confidence that had gotten him to this point had evaporated and he froze in his position.

Reid waited patiently, rubbing his hands along Luke’s thighs. When Luke made no attempt to continue, Reid lifted his own hips and removed the scrubs. The corners of Luke’s mouth lifted at the sweetness of the gesture and he shimmied his pants down his legs.

Feeling skin on skin, need to aching need, Luke’s vision went dark. He swayed forward, crashing against Reid’s chest. Labored breaths mingled between their open mouths. Their slick tongues seeking each other elicited a long moan from deep within Luke’s throat when they met.

Reid shifted his legs causing Luke to fall back. He rummaged through the bedside drawer before kissing his way over the rise and fall of Luke’s chest to his navel. Lids heavy with desire, he watched Luke lick his lips and nod emphatically. Wrapping his palm around the base of Luke’s leaking manhood, his mouth crept slowly down the shaft.

He collected the nectar that Luke gave with a swipe of his tongue across the slit. Reid suckled, his mouth folding around the contours of Luke’s cock. Writhing beneath him, Reid held Luke’s hips to the bed. “Patience, Luke. We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Popping the top on the bottle of lube, Reid wet his digits and gave Luke a preview. Sliding his finger past the ring of muscles, Reid closed his eyes and allowed the heat to envelope him. Luke winced at the addition of a second finger. When the pain subsided, Reid swallowed Luke completely, bobbing with fervor while brushing a knuckle against Luke’s prostate.

“God!” Luke moved without thought, forcing himself down on Reid’s hand. Yanking hard on his lover’s hair, Luke begged for Reid’s kiss. “Fuck me, Reid. Fuck me now!”

“Luke.” Reid struggled to get the word out. Luke nipped at his lips like a starving man and Reid was the only nourishment he needed. “You have a choice to make. Let me have my hand back or…”

Luke snatched the condom from Reid’s hand. As he rolled it on, he was struck by the fact that every fantasy he had would be altered. The dread that what he had built in his mind would far outweigh the reality frightened him.

Reid had seen this look before. He grinned confidently. “I know you’ve thought about this. Believe me when I tell you, you’re not even close.” Reid scissored his fingers and bit gently on his neck. “I am so much better.”

Luke had to stave off the urge to come almost immediately. He relished the stretch Reid’s girth demanded. Reid filled him so completely.

Soft, choked sounds escaped Luke’s lips each time Reid drove into him. “Reid, I won’t break.”

That was all he needed to hear. Reid pounded Luke with abandon. Never a very vocal lover, he couldn’t quiet his chant. “Fuck, Luke. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Reid reached between them and fisted Luke’s swollen dick. Luke’s eyes were unfocused, but the rest of his body knew exactly what to do. He wrapped his legs around Reid’s waist and rocked with all the strength he had left.

Staring deep into Reid’s baby blues, a hint of a smile danced across his lips. He felt Reid tense, his muscles quacking. Luke would not be alone in the rapture this time. “Come, Reid. Come with me.”

As he cried out with Luke’s name on his lips, Reid felt Luke’s release splatter against his stomach. They clung to each other, chests colliding with each heavy breath. “Don’t let go of me, Luke. Not just yet.”

Luke ran his fingers through Reid’s hair, massaging lightly. “I won’t. I’ve got you.”

Planting a feather-light kiss on Luke’s shoulder, Reid laughed. “Yes, I’m afraid you do.”

*****

“Do it!”

“No. I’m not gonna bend on this, Luke.”

“Please. Just once. I’ll never ask you again. I promise.” Luke bounced on his knees, hands folded beneath his chin.

Shaking his head, Reid relented. “Enjoy this Mr. Snyder. It will never happen again.” He cleared his throat. Reid held his breath, but one look at Luke’s face and he burst out into laughter. “I can’t do it. Not while you’re staring at me.”

“I’ll close my eyes.”

“That doesn’t do anything about that cheesy-ass grin of yours.” Placing his hand over Luke’s face, Reid took another deep breath. “Pahk ya cah in Hahvad Yahd.”

Luke tackled Reid to the bed. “Oh, yeah, baby! I love that Boston accent. Tell me how the Sox are wicked awesome.”

“Your ass is wicked awesome.” Reid reached up for a kiss, but Luke turned his head.

“Gimme a sec.” Luke struggled against Reid’s strong grip.

“Give me a kiss.”

“No! I have morning breath.” Luke blushed and bit his lips together tightly.

Reid brushed back Luke’s hair and let his fingers fall along his face. “And I have the ability to overlook it.”

Someday, none too soon he hoped, Luke would be able to kiss Reid without losing his breath. As their lips formed a perfect union, he sighed softly through his nose. Luke was like putty in Reid’s hands as they slid slowly down his back.

Floating gently back to Earth, Luke laid his head on Reid’s chest and listened to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat. “Our first day without filming. What do you want to do?”

“Feel like living dangerously?” Reid waggled his eyebrows. “I was thinking you could show me around Elmdale.”

“Oakdale.”

“Oakhell?”

Luke laughed and snuggled along Reid’s side. “You are such a Costal Snob! If it’s between New York and LA, you think it’s full of hillbillies sleeping with their sisters.”

“So, there are no kissing cousins in your family tree?”

Before thinking, Luke blurted out. “None blood related.”

Reid sat up straight as though electrically charged. “Oh my god! I was kidding! When we’re out today, if I hear that music from Deliverance, it’s every man for himself.”

Luke gasped in mock horror. “You’d leave me?”

“I’d knock you down if I had to.”

Flopping on his back, Luke held the back of his hand to his forehead like a swooning damsel. “Chivalry is dead.”

“My appetite is not. Come on.” Reid hopped off the bed and patted Luke’s thigh. “Get dressed, brush your teeth and call Jack. Tell him to bring his gun.”

Reid thoroughly enjoyed the ride into Olde Town. Jack regaled him with plenty of stories involving the misadventures of a young Luke Snyder. He stored them away for future teasing.

“Shut up, Jack! So, I peed my pants. I was seven and you scared the shit out of me.”

“Um, piss.” Reid looked completely serious. “He scared the piss out of you, if we’re being accurate.”

Luke tried to fight the smile threatening to break across his face. Jack had begun another embarrassing tale. Luke felt it was safe to whisper. “Oh, you’re so gonna get it tonight.”

Tonguing the corner of his mouth, Reid let his eyes slide down, then back up, Luke’s body. “I’m counting on it.”

Jack parked in front of Al‘s Diner. He exited the car with a fierce look and his hand on his holster. “Okay, guys. You can get out. Perimeter is safe.”

Luke slapped his shoulder. “You can relax. I think we’ll be fine.”

“Then, why did you want me to bring the gun?”

Reid called back over his shoulder as he held the door open for Luke. “Banjo players.”

Breakfast took three hours. Once Luke began with questions on his quest to discover the real Reid Oliver, there was no end in sight. To his surprise, Reid answered them all.

“Are you close with your parents?”

“No.” Reid shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth, not sounding upset at all. “We had a bit of a falling out over the money I made when I was a kid.”

“You were in your first movie at sixteen.”

Reid smirked. Luke made it easy to forget, but he wasn’t just some guy Reid knew. He was also a fan. “Yeah, but I did commercials, local theater, stuff like that since I was ten.”

“What got you started?”

“My Uncle Angus teaches an acting class in the basement of a learning annex in New York. The summer after my tenth birthday, my parents shipped me off to stay with him.”

Luke’s head fell to this side as he smiled. “Did you want to be just like him?”

“My uncle is a drunken bastard with a terrible mean streak. This one time, he wanted us to audition together for some cereal commercial with a father and son. We were running lines after his class and I had to look down at the script. He ripped it from my hand. Sliced me open pretty good.” Reid held up his palm for Luke to inspect. “You can still see the scar.”

Rubbing his thumb across the streak of faded pink marring Reid’s life line, Luke wondered what other scars, visible or not, he carried. “I’m so sorry.”

Reid shrugged. “It made me stronger. I realized he’s only a man with dreams far greater than his talent. I told myself that I had to be an actor and, if I was going to do it, I was determined to be the best anyone had ever seen. Needless to say, I got the part. He didn’t.”

“So, that’s how it started.”

“Yep.” Reid finished the coffee in his cup. “About a year later, my parents moved us to LA. I had my first job by the end of the week and the rest is history.”

Luke glanced at his phone and was shocked by the time. “We’ve been here awhile. We’d better go. What to you want to do next?”

“Would you be terribly upset if we went back to the house?”

“Had enough of the common folk for one day?”

“Now who’s the snob?” Reid wadded up a napkin and sent it sailing at Luke’s head. “No, it’s nothing like that. I was thinking we could finish our talk.”

“Really?”

“I don’t do things half-way, Luke. You want to know me, you know it all. Besides, I’d like to hear some more about you. As long as it doesn’t involve urine.”

*****

Three hours and a hand job later, Reid was pantless and begging for the end of this inquisition. Luke would be running out of questions shortly. He had to. They had just covered the topic of his favorite salad toppings.

Caressing his face gently, Reid stopped the motion of Luke’s lips with his thumb. “What is it you really want to know?”

Blinking his eyes lazily, Luke produced his prettiest smile. “I’m getting there.”

“No, you’re not.” Reid kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Ask me.”

“Where do you see us going?”

Reid sighed and pushed his head back into the couch cushion. “I…like you. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve liked someone? I don’t want to rush that. That light-headed dizziness when you smile at me. Times like this when you and I can shut out the world and nothing else matters but us. I want to enjoy it for a minute.”

For not being the writer of the pair, Luke was impressed with Reid’s way with words. Luke was almost convinced that he could accept that easy, rambling pace with little to no direction. “How do we do that?”

“We feel it out. I’m as new to this as you are.”

“Are we not together unless we’re behind closed doors? I don’t know that I could do that.” Luke snuggled closer to Reid’s side. Reid had to give him something to hold on to. He wasn’t ready to let go yet.

“How about this?” Cupping Luke’s face, their lips met softly. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Now?” Luke scanned their bodies in similar states of undress.

“I think a shower is in order, but there’s nothing stopping us after that.” Reid shifted his weight. He supported himself on an elbow as he looked into Luke’s brown eyes. “Luke Snyder, do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner.”

Luke tried to shrug off the anxious twist of his guts. “It’s just a meal.”

“Yes.” Reid nodded. “But I have heard of instances where, if it’s enjoyable to both parties, it can lead to another.”

Luke smacked at Reid’s lips playfully. “And another?”

A smirk resided on Reid’s lips for a fraction of a second. “And another.”

Luke rolled off the couch, his bare feet landing with a slap against the floor. “Do you wanna…?”

“Conserve water?” Reid bit his bottom lip before he answered Luke with a wink. “Thought you’d never ask.”

The shower conserved nothing, least of all their energy. As cold water cascaded down his side, Luke’s hands scoured the slick tiles for traction. His knees could no longer support his drained frame. Reid slithered his way over torso and chest to share the taste of Luke he had captured on his tongue. “Still hungry?”

“That was just an appetizer.” Reid’s lips tended to the skin of Luke’s neck. “Wait til you see what I have planned for dessert.”

The action in Metro skidded to a halt when they walked in side by side. Luke felt the weight of the patrons’ stares. Leaning into Reid’s shoulder, Luke whispered from the side of his mouth. “Are you sure about this? We don’t have to…”

“What, eat?” Reid rubbed his hand across the small of Luke’s back. “If this leads to more, we have to prepare ourselves for things much worse than looky-loos in a restaurant.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is less date, more test?”

“How is this different than any other first date?”

“I want this to be different.” Luke turned to Reid, facing him head on. “I want us to be different.”

The hostess led them to a secluded table in a darkened corner. A centerpiece candle cast a warm glow on Reid’s face, his blue eyes seeming to light from within. “So what now?”

“It’s been a while, but if memory serves, we order. There will be a small down time while we wait for the food.” A shoe to the shin stopped what Reid thought was a very humorous stating of the obvious. “Ouch.”

“Stop trying to be cute. I’m serious.” Luke leaned forward and dropped his voice. “What do I do if I want to hold your hand?”

“Do you want to hold my hand, Luke?”

Even in the low light, the blush on Luke’s cheeks was evident. “It was just an example.”

Reid brushed his fingers over Luke’s knuckles. “Don’t make this more complicated than it already is.”

There, in secluded seats in the corner of a restaurant in the middle of nowhere, Luke’s palms sweat as his fingers tangled sweetly with the older, attractive movie star sitting across from him. Just like any other first date. Only Dawn, their waitress, ever saw, but a witness none the less.

The evening progressed like any other. True, most normal dinner conversations don’t contain quips of an ill-timed bow when meeting the queen, but as they were soon to find out, this is as normal as they get in public.

Boisterous laughter tempered by flirty glances had whet Luke’s appetite for the dessert he was promised. With an enormous tip and a picture for her phone, they wished Dawn a good evening. They left Metro with far less fanfare than when they entered.

The parking lot was near empty. No cars utilized the streets. Quiet town, silent Saturday night. The only sound disturbing the slumber of sleepy Oakdale was the muffled moan of a sad, slow tune from the band inside. “May I have this dance?”

Luke skidded to a stop. “Here? What if someone sees us?”

“Lucky bastard, I say.” Reid’s arm wrapped firmly around Luke’s back. “I’ll lead. I mean, how can I say I took you out for dinner and dancing if we never cut a rug?”

Luke tensed, his body resistant to Reid’s bend and sway. “We don’t have to do this. Let’s just go home.”

Hands still holding Luke close, Reid stopped his feet. “How is it that you are more jumpy about this than I am?”

“All I’m saying is…the dinner, the dancing, the hand holding. You’re piling on. You don’t have anything to prove.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong. You said yourself that this was a test. Well? Did I pass?”

Exasperated, Luke rolled his eyes. “Reid.”

“Luke.” Finally dropping his arms to his side, Reid took a step back. “You want promises that we’re happily ever after. That it will be no big deal when I come out. More importantly, you want to know when that will be. I can’t give you that even though I know you deserve it. This, dinner for two and a dance in a parking lot, is all I can give you. I know I didn’t get an A+ on the exam,” Reid tried one last time, holding out his hand. “but did I at least get a passing grade?”

If Luke took Reid’s hand, it was as good as a signed contract. An agreement to test the waters and see where this goes. Luke wanted more, needed more, but he had come far enough to know he couldn’t leave empty handed. In the harsh light of a street lamp, they danced.

*****

Reid couldn’t stand the sight of Will Munson’s face. Not so much the features. They were fine. He was…attractive, if Reid was honest with himself. No, the real problem was that the attractive face was currently smashed against Luke’s.

_Landon swayed backwards, balance evading him at the moment. “What was that about?”_

_Still holding Landon’s face between his hands, Nathan smiled seductively. “Just a reminder.”_

_Landon jerked away and wiped his lips. “Of things we don’t share anymore?”_

_“Of things we can share again.”_

_“Nathan, I don’t think you’re hearing me. I-”_

_Nathan’s anger erupted all over an unsuspecting Landon. “There has never been anything wrong with my hearing! Now that I have my sight back, well, that seems to be the real problem. Since I no longer need you to wipe my chin or button my shirt, I’m not what you’re looking for?”_

_“And what is it you’re looking for, Nathan?” Landon found his own reserve of rage. “A doormat? It’s sure as hell not a partner.”_

_“Oh, is that what Ragan has you believing? Your needs and dreams and desires are just as important as his.” Nathan jutted his chin, extending his neck in that condescending manner Landon had grown to despise. “The first time he has to choose between you or his career will expose that bullshit.”_

_“I guess I’d rather take my chances with the unknown than settle for the constant disappointment of you choosing you every time.”_

_“Damn it, Luke!”_

“Awww, fuck! I did it again. Sorry.” Will stuck up his hand.

Alison rubbed at her eyes. “Same as you were sorry the last five times? Stop pointing it out! If it happens again, move on. That’s what editing is for.”

“How many takes?”

JoAnne smiled at Reid. She had spotted him lurking in the shadows, drawing closer to set with every kiss. “Twelve. They just don’t seem to have the chemistry that you two do.”

Reid eyed her suspiciously. If there was anybody who knew about his off-screen chemistry with Luke, JoAnne would be the one. Luke had told him she was merely perceptive. Reid thought it had more to do with Luke sharing details of his new ‘someone’ over their morning coffee/gossip session. Damn morning people.

“Hey.” Luke couldn’t stop a smile from appearing out of nowhere when he saw Reid ambling towards him.

“Having fun?”

“I had a root canal once. This contains about the same amount of frivolity.” Luke twisted from side to side like a teenager on their front porch awaiting a goodnight kiss. “What are you still doing here? I thought you were done for the day.”

“You know, when you said I fucked your brains out last night, I thought you were kidding.” Reid loved to watch Luke blush. “Rooftop shoot? The big ‘I love you‘? Any of this ringing a bell?”

“Right.” Luke nodded slowly. “I hate that scene.”

“Really? It’s one of the reasons I wanted to do this so badly. How can you hate it?”

Before getting into it, Luke glanced to make sure Alison was still giving Will an earful. She didn’t look like she would be running out of steam any time soon. “It’s the beginning of the end for Ragan and Landon. They never seem to catch a break. It’s sad.”

Reid tried to contain his laughter, but it still lightened his tone. “You sound like you are watching this, powerless to guide the story. If you wanted them to be happy and have smooth sailing, I believe you’re the person to blame for your displeasure.”

“Nobody wants to watch two people happy together, no obstacles in their path, love at first sight. That’s boring as hell.”

“I beg to differ. Can you imagine? Two people living, loving, having sex, never arguing. Talk about fiction. Nobody on the face of the planet has experienced that. It’d be like watching a freak show.”

“Um,” The men nearly jumped from their skin, not realizing anyone was so close. Reid needed to insist that Gretchen wear tap shoes. That girl was quiet as a ninja. “Mr. Oliver? I was doing my daily sweep of the blog sites.”

“You do sweeps?” Reid, puzzled, looked like he had never seen Gretchen before. “What are you, black ops?”

“Mr. Coleman said I should.” Gretchen cowered, awaiting her verbal beat down.

“Well, there’s the problem.” Reid seized Gretchen by the shoulders. She turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as Reid shook her playfully. “Never, never, n-e-v-e-r, never listen to Hank. Do you hear me? Now, what shouldn’t we do?”

“Listen to Hank, sir.”

Luke bit his lips, his stomach quaking from his swallowed guffaw. “You make her call you ‘sir’?”

“Nope, just one of her many delightful quirks.”

“I hear you, sir. I do, but you should really look at this.” She thrust an Ipad into Reid’s chest with a shaky hand.

After noticing that Reid had no intention of taking Gretchen’s offering, Luke gently pulled it from her hand. He should have known. It was his old friend, Maddie Mayer. She had posted a political blog for years, eventually deciding that gossip about famous people gone wild had much more potential.

She adopted the ridiculous ‘Paris Hampton’ persona and did her best to disguise the fact that she was a thief. Hollywood dirt is hard to come by in Oakdale, so she simply reworded and reposted stories already reported. The only thing she really had going for her was her venomous tongue. The meaner she was, the more followers she gained.

The headline alone was enough to make Luke sweat:

**Love on the set of Not Enough Days?**

Below, a picture of Reid. Ignoring the potential seriousness of the situation for a moment, Luke elbowed Reid in the side. “Hey. Nice photo.”

“You’d think, after all this time, she could draw a decent penis. Those balls are totally disproportionate.”

“I think you look dignified with cum on your face.” Both of their shoulders slumped forward in a soft chuckle. It was Luke who first remembered that Gretchen was still in their midst.

Clearing his throat, he scanned the post.

**Sources tell Ms. Hampton that Reid Oliver was spotted at a romantic candlelit dinner with a young blonde while filming in Oakdale, Illinois. A young blonde who was all sorts of NOT Katie Peretti. Could America’s Sweetheart quickly become America’s Broken Heart? I can already see the ‘Team Katie’ t-shirts now.**

**My source said that Reid and his mystery date “were laughing and holding hands. They looked very comfortable, if you know what I mean.” No names were given when asked who this lecherous lady might be. My guess? Gwen Norbeck.**

Reid watched Luke’s expression go from bad to worse. “Luke, you shouldn’t pay attention to that shit.”

He was about to go into all the sound reasons, but his phone rang. Checking the caller id, he rubbed his temple while he flipped open the phone. “Yeah?”

“You’re cheating on me and I had to read about it on Paris Hampton.”

*****

“I forgot how much you love to peruse the blogasphere. How should this go? Baby. Baby, wait! Let me explain!”

Katie played her part, over exaggerating sniffles on the other end of the phone. “I don’t want to hear it. This is the last time you’ll make a fool out of me, Reid Oliver.”

Reid held the phone at arm’s length as Katie cackled. “Sorry you got mentioned.”

“Are you kidding?” Katie’s expressive eyebrows struggled against the Botox to crinkle her forehead. “You know how much I love this stuff. I already ran to Starbucks looking all distraught with no make-up and big sunglasses on. When do I get to do that?”

“Do I need to remind you of our trip to Disneyland? You looked like a bag woman.”

“Just for that, I hope the care package I sent you is spoiled.”

Reid shuffled off set as shooting resumed. “Sounds like food. You really know me, Peretti.”

Katie smiled at the fact that Reid could make her feel special from halfway across the country. She would forever have a crush on her best friend. “Don’t get too excited. It’s only a little something I didn’t think you could get in Oakdale. I was worried you were lonely. What else was I wrong about?”

“Not much, really.” Reid flopped on the couch in his trailer, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder. “You probably already guessed that my dinner companion was Luke.”

“Told ya.”

“Yes, you did.”

++++++++++

In a tiny one-bedroom apartment above a Chinese restaurant, Maddie paced the floor. She stopped abruptly, causing the threadbare carpet to wrinkle beneath her feet. “But you kissed him?”

“For God sakes, Maddie. It was a lifetime ago.” Noah laid his head against the back of his couch and watched his wife chew her lip. “He probably didn’t even give it a second thought.”

“What if he did? Look at this.” Maddie sat on Noah’s lap and punched in her password to bring her laptop to life. “See the character names? Landon Sharp. Obviously, Luke Snyder. Ragan O’Keefe has to be Reid Oliver. Nathan Morris. Now, I’ll give you three guesses as to who that could be. You should only need one.”

“You’re reading too much into this.” Noah pulled her back against his chest.

“Babe, I’m not asking you to sleep with him.” If it could get her some scoop on Reid Oliver, she wouldn’t discourage it. “You used to be friends. Their filming at Java tomorrow. Just talk to him. Ask Luke to meet us for lunch or something. You get him there and I’ll do the rest.”

“I haven’t spoken to Luke in almost three years. What makes you think he’ll want to go to lunch with me?”

Maddie really couldn’t believe just how dense her husband could be. “Flirt with him, genius!”

“No.” Lifting Maddie from his lap, Noah raised off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

“There’s nothing in the fridge. It went out again, remember. No air conditioning. Called the super about that today. We have mice. Our carpet looks thinner than gauze. Don’t you want out of here, Noah?”

He had promised her so much more. He wanted to give it to her, but using Luke seemed too shady. “We should hear about that grant I applied for any day now. I’m going to get it, Mads. I know it. Then, it’s off to sunny LA.”

“To another crappy apartment? Noah, please.” Maddie turned back to her computer and opened her e-mail. “Look at this. That post hasn’t been up for twelve hours and four new companies want to run their ads on my site. Why, you ask? Because of Reid Oliver. I got lucky the first time. Some weird phone call from a guy at the butt crack of dawn, but if I can get more…”

Noah sighed. This had embarrassment written all over it. If Luke remembered him, and that was a big if in Noah’s mind, the memories conjured up were probably not good ones. “You were his friend. Why don’t you just do it?”

“Never underestimate the power of a crush, no matter how old.”

++++++++++++

“I’m not eating that.”

Like Katie said, a care package was waiting for Reid when they finally made it home. As they were very difficult to ship, he stared into the box at three pieces of fruit that looked like a cross between an apple and an avocado. “Trust me, would you. I’ve never put anything in your mouth you didn’t like. Do we have honey?”

Luke rummaged through the cabinets, finally coming across that famous bear. He took the fruit from the box. He turned it over and over in his palm, giving it a thorough inspection. Luke was surprised to find that the skin was actually quite soft and the flesh wasn’t firm at all. “What did you call this again?”

“Cherimoya or Annona cherimola” Reid rolled his eyes at Luke’s tilted head and his ‘seriously?’ look. “If you want to be all layman about it, custard apples. Watch out for the seeds.”

Cautious eyes glanced from the offered apple to Reid. A thin dribble of honey along the edge looked enticing. Not nearly enticing enough to try it first. Luke slowly shook his head.

Reid shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Luke was enrapt watching Reid sink his front teeth into the supple flesh. He closed his eyes and rolled the flavor around in his mouth. Reid’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, collecting all juice that had escaped.

“Okay, I changed my mind.”

“Nope.” Reid’s eyes were still closed. He could feel Luke approach and held the apple high. “You had your chance.”

Walking his lips across Reid’s jaw, Luke whispered softly. “Not even if I beg?”

Cracking his lids just a touch, Reid eyed Luke suspiciously. “Do you really want it?”

“Oh, I want it. I want it bad.” Luke whined while wiggling impatiently against Reid’s body. “Please, Reid. Give it to me.”

A triumphant smile lifted Reid’s cheeks. He took another bite, a piece of cherimoya held gently between his teeth. Luke sucked the sweetness into his mouth until he met Reid’s lips.

Luke pulled away, having to choose between grinning and chewing with his mouth closed. The grin won out. “I like that. We should make it our thing.”

Reid shook his head, looking at Luke from under his lashes. “How have you done this?”

“What?” Luke was all dimples and dreamy eyes.

Following with his eyes, Reid’s fingers faintly brushed through Luke’s hair. Around his ear, down his neck, along his jaw, he stopped when his thumb frivolously plucked Luke’s lip. With his voice so low, Reid demanded Luke’s gaze. “You muddy my thoughts. You hush my doubts. You inspire in me jealousy and pride. You’ve bewitched me, Luke Snyder.”

“Damn.” Luke’s voice croaked, his eyes glistening. “I was only going to say I have a crush on you.”

“I, for one, think that’s pretty fucking great.”

When Reid’s lips touched his, Luke’s breath caught in his throat. He had tried to contain it, but one single tear raced to his chin. The sentiment from Reid was overwhelming, yes but, that tear was born of fear. He was already so deep. If this was a crush, he couldn’t take it if the real thing ever happened.

*****

There were certain things that Maddie Mayer would do while in bed with her husband to get her way. Noah, as a general rule, was not the most amorous man, but there were certain acts that drove him to agree to things generally out of his comfort zone. That is how he found himself spying on Luke Snyder, an overgrown fern as his cover.

Luke looked good. Really good. He was laughing at something Reid Oliver said as a woman powdered his forehead and another lady twisted spikes of his hair. Luke still had a smile that would light up a room and eyes that exuded an innocence unrivaled by most actual innocents.

The set was cleared and everyone took their places. Since Java had been closed for the day due to filming, the staff had been hired as extras. Michelle and Casey took their spots behind the counter. Tammy and Crystal, in all their managerial glory, had been ushered to the costume trailer. They took seats at the table next to Luke and Reid and pretended to be patrons at the establishment they ran. That left Noah, hidden by greenery, to wipe the counter when action was called.

_‘It’s just one night. You can’t find someone to cover for you?”_

_Ragan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He held it until the urge to roll his eyes had subsided. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I’d have to be a super nice guy for anyone to even consider covering for me.”_

_“So, I’ll be spending our first Valentine’s Day alone.” Landon knew they should have started their tutorial on people skills earlier._

_“Only the evening. If you can sneak away from the office, we could spend the day together.”_

_“Really? Do you have something planned?”_

_“Um, sure.”_

Reid reached for the cup of coffee that should be there by now. He drummed his fingers on the table. He would normally keep going, but after Luke’s next line was a spit take. Without the coffee, then it’s just spit and that’s nasty.

Alison, having a particularly Head Bitch In Charge sort of day, was ready to chew someone’s ass. “We should have coffee on the table! Why the hell don’t we have coffee on the table?”

“Noah’s fat ass!”

Everyone turned to the fiery redhead with the equally fiery response. Casey, holding a tray in her right hand, pushed Noah out from behind the security of his potted plant. His right shoulder crashed into a cart, sending sweetener packets scattering to the four corners of the Earth. “I told him to move three times.”

Alison had all the patience in the world when it came to dealing with people who could make an impact on her career. That left very little for dealing with extras. “JoAnne, can you make sure that all gets put back together. Come here, kid.”

Noah shuffled his feet, feeling like a kid being called to the principal’s office. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the director’s eyes. “I’m sorry about that.” His finger wiggled in the direction of his faux pas.

“Right. See those tables there in the corner? Clean those. Straighten the magazines. Do things you would normally do. Oh, and stay the hell outta the way!”

Noah’s face couldn’t glow a brighter red. First, Casey had called him fat. She knew he was sensitive about the weight he had put on. He was a stress eater and expected her to be more understanding. Then, he was made to look like a bumbling idiot in front of everyone. In front of Luke.

“You know, everybody gets nervous their first time in front of the camera.”

Noah’s eyes shifted from his feet to the beautiful face of Luke Snyder. He was even better looking up close. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here.”

“Yeah, Noah. I’ve thought that a time or two myself.” Luke smiled and patted Noah on the upper arm.

“I can’t believe you remember me.”

“Of course, I do.” Luke looked at him quizzically. “We had a graduating class of, like, eight. How high and mighty did you imagine I had become?”

“No.” Noah shook his head furiously. Things were moving swiftly from bad to worse. “I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just we didn’t really see each other much after…”

It was visible in Luke’s eyes. He was thinking about the kiss. With a slightly bitter tone to his voice, Luke disengaged from his memories. “I was close to your wife.”

“Hey, while you’re in town, maybe you can go to lunch with us sometime. I’m sure Maddie would love a chance to catch up.”

Luke smirked. “I’m sure Maddie has all sorts of things she’d like to ask me. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

What would Maddie do? Noah reached out and snagged Luke’s hand. “What about just the two of us? We could get a drink.”

Reid had been fairly disinterested in the conversation until the burley barista placed his mitts on his…Luke. For his part, Luke looked uncomfortable. “Um, Noah, I’ll be really busy while we’re in town. I don’t know when I’ll have a chance.”

“Hey. If Reid Oliver has time to cheat on Katie Peretti, I think you can find time to grab a beer with an old friend.” Noah fumbled in his apron and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. “Here’s my number. Call me any time.”

Luke could see Reid out of the corner of his eye. He gave Luke crap all the time about the goofy smile that would suddenly materialize whenever he saw Reid, claiming it was a dead giveaway to their somewhat secret affair. The holes that he was burning into Noah’s skull seemed pretty obvious as well. “Speaking of Reid Oliver. Reid, this is Noah Mayer. We went to high school together.”

Reid said nothing. He stuck out his hand, like he knew he was expected to, and then squeezed the shit out of Noah’s hand. He didn’t let go until he felt the bones grind against one another.

“Wo..ow. That’s quite a grip you have, Mr. Oliver.” Noah yanked his hand from Reid’s grip and tried to shake out the pain. “Listen, I better get out of the way, but think about what I said.”

Luke nodded and held up the paper, proof that he hadn’t thrown it away yet. “Maybe.”

“Maybe not.”

Looking back to Reid, Luke grinned devilishly. “You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Of that?” Reid jutted his chin in what’s-his-name’s direction. “Doubtful. I don’t care if he is Nathan Morris.”

“How did you-?”

“A master of disguise you are not, Mr. Snyder.”

“Shit.” Luke blushed slightly. “Do you think he knows?”

“Probably, but we both know that’s not why he wants to spend time with you.” Reid raised his eyebrow.

Luke took offense to that. “He might really want to catch up. There are people out there who think it might be nice to have a drink with me.”

Reid held up his hands in surrender. “And I’m one of them. I just happen to hear his last name. He is Mr. Paris Hampton, is he not?”

“Yes, he is and I think I know just how I want to deal with them.”

*****

“The bar is called Yo’s? Do tell. Is there some unfortunate soul with the moniker of Yo and this is his establishment or is there a much more pathetic reason for the name?”

“Yolanda Ball. Go ahead. Feel free to walk in there any time and make fun of her name to her face.” Luke scooted that much closer against Reid’s side and tweaked his nipple.

“Ow!” Reid placed two fingers to his chest, guarding the sensitive nub from further attack. “I keep telling you. Those are for more tender activities.”

“Tender, huh?” Looking up at Reid from under his lashes, Luke laid a soft kiss over Reid’s fingers.

“As tender as I assume Yo Ball’s must be.”

Luke sunk his teeth into Reid’s fingers as the older man cackled at his lame joke. “Are you going to help me come up with some obnoxious things to tell Noah or not?”

Shifting his weight, Reid rolled them to their sides. He took advantage of their new positions and sucked at Luke’s neck. The faint tang of salty sweat ignited his appetite for Luke. “You want my advise for your date. Not a chance.”

“It’s not a date and don’t give me a hickey.” Luke was almost convincing in his attempt to squirm from Reid’s lips.

“That’s what make-up is for.”

“What should I tell Stephanie when she has to cover it up tomorrow?”

“Tell her your date went well.”

Luke pinned Reid beneath him. He planted his weight firmly on Reid’s chest, rendering him immobile. “Call it a date again and see what happens to you.”

“Ah-ha.” Reid raised an eyebrow. “We’re already to the punishment/reward phase of our relationship. What happens when Reid’s a bad boy?”

“A spanking.” Luke swatted playfully at Reid’s hip.

“You need to come up with new punishments, Mr. Snyder. I think I might rather enjoy that.”

“Well, whatever I come up with will have to wait. I have to shower before I meet Noah.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to show up to your date smelling like sex.” Reid easily dodged the pillow that was hurled at his head. A short laugh escaped his chest before he turned serious. “I still think this is a bad idea.”

“What could be so bad? If Maddie thinks she has an in, she won’t spend all of her spare time snooping on you. Snooping on you leads to spying on us and we all know how that could end.”

“Luke, that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, it was.” Luke produces a small smile, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s okay. For now.”

Color Luke surprised when he emerged from the shower to find Reid sitting in the swirling steam. He had closed the lid on the toilet and, for a moment, Luke thought Reid was meditating. His legs were crossed, hands clenched around his knees, eyes closed and his head bent so that his chin was glancing his chest with each inhale. “Reid?”

“What would it take for you not to go?”

“Ever?” Luke sensed it was the wrong time to play cute. He just couldn’t help himself sometimes. “Take my hand and I’ll lead you out of the closet.”

Reid’s worry over Noah and his scheming little hussy of a bride were quickly replaced with a familiar anger. “I’m not in the closet.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. It’s nice. Roomy, like a large walk-in that can accommodate a few people. Nobody’s denying that, but there is no doubt it‘s still a closet.”

“Fuck it.” The sound of Reid slapping his thighs before standing reverberated off every smooth surface. “Have fun on your non-date date. Tomorrow, when Paris what’s-her-nuts has twisted everything you’ve said to fit her needs, maybe JoAnne will listen to you bitch about it. It sure as hell won’t be me you come crying to.”

“Reid, wait!” Luke reached out and barely missed Reid‘s arm. His feet hurried after Reid. The slap of his penis against his thigh reminded him that he was naked and Reid’s feet pounding down the hall indicated he wasn’t stopping at the front door.

He hopped through the bedroom until he could button his jeans. Luke’s head popped into every room on his way out the door. Reid was not on the porch. He was nowhere in sight, actually. If he was within earshot, Luke’s raw throat from screaming was proof enough that he didn’t want to be found.

+++++

“Reid. Reid?”

Hearing the voice invade his dreamless sleep was less of a shock than the look of Luke’s face in the few slashes of moonlight spilling in from the window. He was obviously hammered. If the half-hooded, bloodshot eyes weren’t enough of a giveaway, Luke reeked of stale beer.

Clumsily patting Reid’s hair, Luke lowered his face. His breath carried a punch, bringing tears to Reid’s eyes. “I think you might have been right. I’m afraid I really fucked up.”

With that last sentence, Luke broke down. He was incoherently babbling, doing his best to relay his conversation with Noah. Reid’s anger was wiped away as he brushed his thumbs under Luke’s eyes. Luke’s real regret seemed to be that he had not mislead Noah, as intended. Instead, he had used Noah to unload all of his current frustrations with Reid. After stating for the umpteenth time that he didn’t say a word about ‘the gay thing’, Reid kissed him sweetly. He freed Luke from his shirt and pants and pulled him close.

Reid laid his lips against Luke’s temple. His fingers swept through Luke’s hair as Reid quieted his whimpers and repeated ‘I’m sorry.’ Reid flinched at the feel of what he was sure was drool hitting his shoulder. He readjusted his back, convinced himself the moisture was only tears and cursed the day he allowed himself to start the slow decline into madness, some call it love, with Luke Snyder.

++++++++

**Reid Oliver, Diva?**

**I’ve done it again, my little Paris-ites! Fresh gossip from none other than Luke Snyder, writer and budding young star of Not Enough Days. During a sit down, Luke confessed the truth behind one of Hollywood’s most mysterious hunks. “He thinks he’s so fucking smart. ‘Don’t do this, Luke. Don’t tell them that’. Just because he’s been in this business a gazillion years doesn’t mean he knows everything. He’s not God.”**

**It seems the great Mr. Oliver is finding it hard to relate to all his younger co-stars. He has a particular beef with Will Munson. “He said he can’t stand his face.”**

**And the conflicts aren’t limited to those he shares the screen with. Luke recounted an uncomfortable day on the set when Reid took over directing duties from the yet unproven Alison Stewart. “Reid was all, like, ‘Keep your mouth shut and trust me. Luke, follow my lead.’ We got that shot though. Yeah, he got just what he was looking for.”**

**Luke went on to describe the lack of interaction between Reid and Gwen Norbeck. “If it wasn’t written in the script, I don’t think they’ve said a word to each other.” As you read here, Reid was spotted out on the town with Miss Norbeck a few nights ago. Could this just be a smoke screen to cover the true nature of their relationship?**

**My fact finding missions are not over, my sweets. I’m only getting started. As long as they are in Oakdale, my ears will be open and I’ll pass along all the juicy tidbits!**

“And what did we learn?”

Luke closed the laptop. The bright glare from the screen was doing nothing for his hangover. “You’re always right.”

Reid raised his eyebrows. “I was going to say never give an interview when you’re drunk, but I like your’s much better.”

*****

“Luke Snyder, get your ass in here! You too, Reid.”

They were shooting at the Lakeview today. Alison had her bright red face sticking through the door of a small conference room just off the main lobby. Reid didn’t have to say ‘I told you so.’ Partly because he had said it in the morning when they woke and again in the car on the way to the hotel.

Reid entered the room first to find Gwen and Will sitting on the far side of a round table. Gwen was twisting her chair and picking at her cuticles. Will was leaned back, finger tapping on the tabletop. “So you don’t like my face, Oliver?”

“It’s all in the context, Munson.” Reid shrugged lazily. “Don’t be so sensitive.”

Knees knocking, Luke took the seat closest to the door that Alison had just slammed shut. She sat next to Gwen and waited. The three of them threw stern looks in his direction as Reid leaned against the wall behind him.

“Guys, I know you’re upset-”

“Upset?” Alison placed a laptop on the table. “Reid, have you seen this?”

“I have.” Reid nodded calmly. “I’m not saying it was the wisest decision for Luke to talk about the things that go on while we’re working, but in his defense, he didn’t talk to Maddie.”

“Who’s Maddie?” Gwen wrinkled her nose. Looking at her now, Reid scoffed at the idea of spending any more time than necessary with this spoiled brat. Her haircut probably cost more than his entire outfit. Gwen, in Reid’s opinion, would someday be a cautionary tale of a pretty, talented girl who bought into her own hype.

“Maddie is the woman behind Paris Hampton. I went to high school with her. I knew her husband as well. I ran into him at Yo’s and, well…” Luke ran his hand through his hair and gestured towards the computer. “the rest is all right there.”

“Okay, I don’t care who you talked to. This makes us, and by us I mean me, look bad.” Alison flopped back in her chair and pointed her finger at Luke. “I will not get another call from the studio at three in the morning. From this moment on, nobody talks to anyone who isn’t working on the film.”

Luke mumbled “I’m sorry” to each person as they filed out past him. Will, staring daggers at Reid, patted Luke on the shoulder. “Nah, man. I’m glad I know.”

The door swung closed behind Will. Luke’s gaze fell to the floor. He felt like a complete and utter asshole. He didn’t need Reid’s reminder so as he heard a deep inhale behind him, Luke cut him off. “I’m aware of what a numbskull I am. You can save your breath.”

Reid rubbed Luke’s shoulders, thumbs digging into the knots by his neck. He kissed the crown of Luke’s head and drew the scent of his shampoo into his nose. “You don’t know me well enough to read my mind just yet.”

“Okay, so what were you going to say?”

“That you’re a numbskull” Reid smiled against Luke’s hair. “who’s day is only going to get better.”

Reid swiveled the chair until Luke was facing him. He caressed Luke’s face gently with his thumbs. Luke closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “I’d understand if you were upset with me.”

Luke’s eyes fluttered open as Reid’s breath brushed his lips. “Never, il mio angelo.”

“What does that mean?”

Staring into the cherubic face framed by a golden halo of silky hair, Reid felt it should be obvious. “It means a lot to me.” And finally, he kissed Luke. My angel.

_“I know you do.” Landon, chin resting on Ragan’s ribs, pulled his body in closer to his lover’s side._

_“If you know,” Ragan laid a smacking kiss on Landon’s forehead. “then you don’t need me to tell you.”_

_“Need, no. Want, desperately.”_

_Letting out a frustrated groan, Ragan began his diatribe on love. More to the point, the overuse of the word. “Love has been cheapened. I love my new cell phone. I love Rocky Road ice cream. I love blowjobs in the morning, well anytime really. But there are things undoubtedly more important. You fall into that category. Give me a better word.”_

_Landon drummed on Ragan’s abdomen, swirling his finger around the belly button as he thought. “Adore?”_

_“Uh-uh.”_

_“Worship?”_

_“Right!” Ragan rolled over Landon, pinning the young man to the mattress. “If I tell you I worship you, your cranium would be so inflated I’d have to sleep curled at the end of the bed like a dog. New word.”_

_Landon bit his lower lip and gazed into Ragan’s eyes. He thought about how he would describe his feelings to a complete stranger. Ragan was right about love being an abused verb. It gave very little insight to the depths of all emotions involved. “Cherish.”_

_Ragan rolled the word around in his mind. “I think…yeah, I like it.”_

_“Care to try it out? See how it sounds?”_

_“I cherish you, Landon Sharp.”_

_As tears licked at his lashes, Landon simply nodded. “That’s the one.”_

_“Yeah?” Ragan cocked his head. “How do you know?”_

_“Because I am so fucking hard right now.”_

_“Shame to let that go to waste.”_

_Landon lifted his head, seeking the heat of Ragan’s mouth. Lips collided only to be stilled by the sound of Ragan’s phone. “I don’t hear anything.”_

_The temptation of Landon proved to be stronger than the shrill ring until Landon’s phone rang as well. “Fuck! You grab your’s, I’ll grab mine.” Finding the offending technology, Ragan flipped open his phone. “O’Keefe.”_

_Landon listened to Ragan’s conversation, trying to determine the importance with only half the information. He gave up and answered his own phone. “Mom? He what? Mom, you have to calm down. I can’t…okay. Okay, I’ll be right there.”_

_Ragan was already dressed and tossing Landon’s clothes onto the bed. “I have to go. Emergency.”_

_Unable to process what his mother had said, Landon uttered the only thing he could think of. “It’s Nathan.”_

Reid entered Luke’s trailer without knocking. They decided that they were past that particular social grace. “Car’s here. You ready to go?”

Lost in his own world, Luke didn’t hear Reid. He jumped when Reid put a hand on his shoulder. “Huh?”

“Jack’s here to pick us up. Are you okay?”

Luke returned to tying his shoe. “Sure.”

“Your okay looks like hell.” Reid knelt before him. “What is it?”

Luke began to sob. “How do you go from cherished to nothing in a matter of days?”

“Hey,” Reid gathered Luke into his lap on the floor. “I hate to keep pointing this out, but aren’t you the guy who’s supposed to have the answer to that?”

“I can’t.” Shaking his head against Reid’s shoulder, Luke struggled to choke out the words. “I can’t lose this. You called me your angel.”

“Figured that out, did you?”

“Google.”

“Look at me, Luke. I’m not Ragan. You’re not Landon and we are not doomed to share their fate.”

Eyes swimming in a sea of salty tears, Luke gripped the front of Reid’s shirt. “Promise me, Reid.”

“I promise.”

*****  
_Nathan’s eyes snapped open, blinded by harsh white lights. Oxygen flooded his nose, cooling his nostrils. He struggled to find his voice, to sit upright. He needed to know where the hell he was and how he got there._

_Landon had set up camp in the uncomfortable hospital chair at Nathan’s bedside. He had flipped through the same stack of year-old magazines waiting for Nathan to stir. Head weighing heavily on the heel of his hand, Landon tapped his fingers against his forehead. He was trying to beat out that little voice that prayed for silence until his mother relieved him on Nathan-watch._

_“Lan-Landon.”_

_The voice sounded so foreign to him it almost didn’t register. Landon looked up, rubbing his eyes. The shock in Nathan’s gaze quickened his pulse and his brain finally took action. “Nathan, hey. You gave us one hell of a scare.”_

_“What…?” Nathan felt like cement had been poured around his vocal cords and it was drying and setting in record time._

_“Don’t talk. You were in an accident. Let me go get Ragan. He can explain everything.”_

_Nathan shook his head as best he could. All his effort barely crinkled the stiff material of the pillow beneath his head. There was nothing he could do to stop Landon on his mission to find the savior, Dr. Ragan O’Keefe._

_Landon must have used their deep connection, their transcendent love to summon Ragan immediately. They both entered his room just moments after Landon disappeared through the door. As soon as Nathan found his voice, he would use it to request another doctor._

_“Mr. Morris.” Ragan gave a curt nod. “Landon told me your having trouble speaking.”_

_Nathan coughed, disturbing the tomb around his voice box enough to respond. “A little.”_

_“Do you think you can tell me what you remember before the accident?”_

_“I was on the highway. Maggie needed a ride from the airport. I had a headache all morning and the double vision started.”_

_“Has this happened before?”_

_Nathan glared at Ragan. He looked so smug at the end of his bed scouring his chart. As bile rose up his esophagus, Nathan felt the sudden urge to make Ragan’s job as hard a possible. “Driving down the highway? Yeah, I’ve done it a time or two.”_

_Landon tsk’d softly. “Nathan.”_

_“Correcting my manners now? I thought you only had one prized pupil.”_

_“Mr. Morris, I understand you don’t like me. I am happy to report that the feelings are mutual. Lucky for you, feelings don’t affect my job. The headaches, double vision. How long have you had them?”_

_“I’ve had migraines for, I don’t know, a year. My doctor gave me some pills. They usually work, but not today.”_

_Ragan turned to Landon. The worry on his face was evident. Ragan wanted to reach out, cradle Landon’s face in his palm. It was kinda their thing. Normally, he would have done it to pour salt in the wound that was Nathan’s bleeding heart, but today was not normal. “I need to discuss these test results with Mr. Morris. Why don’t you wait in my office?”_

As soon as Luke cleared the shot, he enjoyed what was becoming his second favorite thing to do during the day. He loved to watch Reid work. It was as if Ragan lived and breathed under Reid’s skin. He made the character as real as anyone Luke had ever known.

When they had wrapped for the day, it was still early. Luke thought he would enjoy the peace and quiet at home, but with Reid reading through scripts that Henry Coleman had sent, he was bored as hell. He toyed with Reid’s toes as their legs intertwined, heads resting on opposite ends of the couch. “Are you going to be doing that all day?”

Reid tossed his glasses on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m doing it at all.”

“None of them as good as mine, huh?”

“That goes without saying, Shakespeare, but even if they could come close, I think it’s time for a break from working.” Reid stacked the scripts and slid them under the couch.

“Really?” Luke snaked his fingers up Reid’s pant legs, his fingers digging into calves on his way to knees. “What will you do with your free time?”

Reid raised an eyebrow “Any suggestions?”

“Oh,” Luke swung his legs off the couch and climbed up the length of Reid’s slim body. “I’ve got a few.”

“Naked suggestions, I hope.” Reid brushed his fingers up Luke’s sides as he collected the offending t-shirt up and over Luke’s head.

Shifting his weight, Luke’s fingers fastidiously released the buttons on Reid’s shirt. His palm placed the sweetest pressure down Reid’s taut torso to his bulging groin. “Nudity is definitely a requirement.”

Reid felt every tooth of the zipper ease the strain on his aching cock. He matched Luke’s smile as he discovered Reid was sans boxers. He let out a small gasp as Luke lunged for his mouth. As his tongue twisted, he was reminded of his initial desire for Luke. “Have you ever been rimmed?”

Luke’s ass clenched involuntarily under the burden of Reid’s hands. He stared wide-eyed. His reaction gave away the answer, but neither spoke it. “You want to do that?”

The crunch and hiss of the leather couch cushions filled the silence between them as Reid rolled Luke beneath him. “I do.” He raised on his knees, towering above his lover as he dragged Luke’s jeans and briefs down his tanned legs. “And you want me to. You just don’t know it yet.”

“What if I…?”

Ridding himself of his own pants, Reid settled his hips over Luke’s. He ran the tip of his tongue over Luke’s lips. Never seeking entrance, he only wanted to enjoy their velvety feel. “Don’t like it? I‘ll stop the second you tell me to. If you trusted me at all, you’d know I just wasted my breath.”

Reid moved slowly, kissing his way down the younger man's jaw and breastbone, nuzzling at the navel until he reached Luke's erect manhood. He lapped at the pool of silvery desire and kissed the dripping ruby-red head of the thick rod. Moving lower, he laved at Luke's sac, swallowing one precious orb then the other to soft sighs and sweet mewls of pleasure. Reid reached the mounds of his lover's ass. He hastily pushed a small pillow under slim hips to raise the creamy buttocks. He spread them wide to stare hungrily at the small, dark tightly furled rosebud. It looked so tiny, so fragile, so vulnerable that Reid could scarcely believe this was truly the portal by which he entered paradise on earth. His tongue swiped at the darker flesh. Encouraged by Luke's deep groan Reid licked again. And again.

His tongue circled the pucker and then delved within to taste a darker, earthier Luke, yet still his same, sweet love. He began to thrust eagerly into the tight sheath as Luke's defenses gave way under the insistent, tender assault. Reid growled his triumph as his lover moaned and writhed, reaching with large hands to fist in his hair. Reid tried to get deeper, his stubble rubbing against Luke's inner thighs, his fingers digging into taut cheeks to spread them wide. A sudden jerking of Luke's body and an undulating wail of Reid’s name heralded Luke's release. Reid purred wordlessly, his tongue continuing to thrust relentlessly, as Luke's seed arced from his untouched shaft.

Reid bathed the head, sucking the last of Luke’s release. “I have wanted to do that since the first time I met you.”

“Well, what the fuck took you so long?”

*****

The sun had gone down and Luke and Reid found themselves atop the Lakeview. Weather was iffy, but the storm had held off long enough that they chanced filming the rooftop scene. It was the third take and Reid was beginning to understand Luke’s feelings on it. Watching Luke stop and start sobs with whiplash inducing speed was turning his stomach in knots that would make any sailor proud.

_“You know, there are warmer places to hide.”_

_Landon didn’t turn to the sound of Ragan’s voice. He leaned further on his elbows, resting on the brick lip of the roof. “I’m not hiding. You found me.”_

_“Just because you’re not very good at it doesn’t mean that wasn’t your intent.” Ragan crossed his arms over his chest. He sat down next to Landon, back to the street below._

_“I can’t let him die alone.”_

_“I had a feeling you would say that.” Ragan hopped off the wall. He had his answer. Now was time to retreat. Find a suitable shelter against the attack on his very soul. One more direct hit and he wouldn’t survive. “I informed Bill that I’m unable to accept the job offer. I fly back to Dallas in the morning.”_

_A sudden call to action replaced Landon’s stony stillness. He scurried backwards, slowing the progress of Ragan’s path to the door. “No. No, wait! Ragan. Please don’t do this. It’s six months.”_

_Ragan released Landon’s grip on his lab coat lapels. “That’s an educated guess, Mr. Sharp. If he hasn’t died by then, they don’t put him down like a dog. I’ve seen six months turn to six years to six decades. You’ve made your decision. You no longer have the right to influence mine.”_

_“Can’t you understand? If you loved me, you’d-”_

_Ragan gripped Landon’s shoulders and pushed as hard as he could. The metal door rattled and buzzed from the impact of Landon’s back. “Don’t you dare question my love! You don’t want to see Nathan die alone, but you seem to have no problem sentencing me to a life without you. And you say my love is lacking.”_

_A searing pain pulsed at the back of Landon’s skull. That was not the reason he was sobbing. “You…you love me?”_

_Ragan dropped his head to Landon’s shoulder. His breath was ragged, his voice choked by his own tears. “You’ve placed such an importance on those three little words that it’s blinded you to what I do everyday to prove them. Yes, Landon, I love you. So much so that my insides have already begun to rot. Nothing I do will stop that, but I’ll be damned if I accelerate the process. I can’t see you with him. I’m sure you’ll judge me as small, unfeeling, but I feel too much. Too much to stay.”_

_Landon crumpled at Ragan’s feet. “Please, please, please.” The repetition continued as he wrapped his arms around Ragan’s thigh. He resorted to begging, lacking the faculties to convey what he needed. Landon had to try to make him understand. “Why do you love me?”_

_“Let go, Landon.”_

_“Never! If you love me, you can tell me why. Would my loyalty not be at the top of your list?”_

_Placing a hand on the top of Landon’s head, Ragan could barely whisper the words. “I thought I had your loyalty. I thought I had your heart.”_

_Landon’s arms withdrew their hold and he folded on himself. His head rested on the dirty concrete, scraping the skin as his body shook. Ragan could choose any pieces of Landon’s heart he like. It was shattered on the roof at his feet._

“Cut! Beautiful, Luke. I think we got it.”

Reid bent and picked Luke up under the arms. “Glad that’s over.”

“You get it now?”

“Why you hate the scene? No.” Reid ran his thumbs under Luke’s eyes. “I hate it for another reason entirely.”

As the wind picked up, Luke and Reid were lost in the commotion of lights and cameras being broken down before the skies opened up. No one noticed as they made their way to the edge of the roof. Luke pointed out all the sites. What should have taken thirty seconds was stretched to ten minutes as Luke had a memory to share about each building in town.

Growing quiet, Luke eyed the moon and released an audible sigh. “I miss stars.”

“They’re the same stars that we have in LA.”

“Yeah, you just can’t see them.”

“You can if you know where to go.” Bathed in lunar light, Luke’s skin gave a heavenly glow. “I tell you what. When we get back home, you, me, stars. Is it a date?”

“You promise?” That impossibly hopeful grin that Reid didn’t know he had been wishing to see lit Luke’s eyes.

“You like to do that, don’t you. Verbal contracts.” Reid cupped Luke’s cheek, thumb running over the dimple on his right side. “I promise.”

Luke stepped away as Reid leaned in for a kiss. “Reid! Gretchen is right behind you.”

“And?” Reid recovered the lost ground. “Gretchen knows things that would curl your hair.”

Placing a hand on Reid’s chest, Luke asked him earnestly. “How do you know you can trust her?”

“Three years of completely loyal service. That, and a confidentiality agreement.”

Luke glanced over Reid’s shoulder. “She’s still there.”

“Is it freaking you out?”

“Yeah.” Luke laughed at himself. “A little.”

“Speak, woman!” Reid threw his voice over his shoulder, never letting his eyes leave Luke’s. “Make your presence known.”

“Your car is here, sir.”

“Thank you, Gretchen. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Reid tilted his ear toward the door. She made no sound walking across the roof. The tell-tale click of the latch was the all clear. They were finally alone. “Now, where were we?”

“I checked Maddie’s blog earlier. Nothing new.”

“What did I say about that, Luke?” Hand gripping the back of his neck, Reid met Luke’s gaze. “Stop worrying about this! She’s a bored little girl with nothing better to do than leach off you. You want another promise? It will drive you crazy. It’s best to let it go.”

Luke fought against his own need to speak, to justify, as Reid’s lips inched closer to his own. He closed his eyes, waiting for the consuming warmth of Reid’s mouth. “I wish I could, but you should have seen Noah. He was crouched down in a booth, trying to keep his face out of sight. You would have thought he was Deep Throat and this was Watergate.”

“Deep Throat, you say?” Reid silenced Luke’s words, also his thoughts, by finally seizing Luke’s lips with his own. He felt the tension escape his body at the touch of their tongues.

“Mr. Oliver?”

“Gretchen!” Reid growled through gritted teeth. “You better pray you can fly because I’m about to chuck you off this roof.”

“Alison would like to see you in the conference room. You too, Mr. Snyder.”

“I thought I made myself very clear, Luke.” The door had barely cracked before Alison started yelling. “I said don’t talk about the film and, in one short conversation, you’ve jeopardized this movie. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Alison, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t spoken to anyone!”

“So, did this come out in your little bar crawl with your high school buddy?”

Luke stuck his hands out, trying to grasp at something that made sense. His head swung from Reid to Alison and back again. “What came out?”

Sliding a laptop across the table, Alison resumed her pacing and waited for the two men to catch up. Luke and Reid bent over the screen.

**Surprise Ending to N.E.D. Revealed!!**

**What is that you say? She couldn’t have. The studio hasn’t even released the script for the final scenes to the cast yet. Do you forget who you are dealing with? This is Paris Hampton, Queen of all Blogdom.**

**That is how I can tell you to bring your tissues to the Cineplex. For those of you living under a rock, Not Enough Days is the story of a gay love triangle. While you would assume that this movie is just about which handsome man will finally win the heart of yet another handsome man, you would be wrong.**

**Luke Snyder has written a tragedy and just hearing about it made me short circuit my keyboard with tears. Will Munson’s character, Nathan, is dying from a brain tumor. Luke Snyder’s character, Landon, chooses to stay with him so that he doesn’t have to die alone.**

**If that weren’t sad enough, when Nathan dies, Landon flies to the side of Reid Oliver’s character, Ragan, in the hopes of winning back his love. After much waffling, Ragan rushes off to the airport to meet Landon, but the plane never shows. The final shot of the movie is of Landon’s face as the plane is going down. Tears stream down his face as we see memories of Ragan, his one true love.**

**Now, I’ve always liked a sad movie, but this makes me want to take a nose dive out the window of my third floor apartment. I have to say, I’m nervous to go see something so sad. How ‘bout you? Still thinking of seeing this tear jerker when it finally makes it to theaters?**

Luke blinked in disbelief. He had even gotten Reid to sign on without knowing the end and, yet, there it was. Splashed all over the fucking world wide web. Maddie would have had to scoop it from his brain to know about this. “I…I…I’m going to kill the bitch.”

*****

Alison slapped her palm against the wall. “Don’t add homicide to your ever growing list of misdeeds! You’ve caused the studio enough trouble.”

Stepping up, Reid placed his body between Luke and Alison. “Luke didn’t do this!”

“You know he’s the only one who could have provided that Maddie chick with the ending.” Alison was mere inches from Reid’s face. She could feel the push of skin on her neck as her pulse made itself visible.

“No, he’s not.”

“Are you suggesting that someone from the studio did this?”

“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m flat out telling you that Luke did not do this.” Reid turned to Luke and took his hands. “I did.”

Luke opened his mouth, but the words were Alison’s. “Are you serious?!? Why would you do that?”

Again, forgetting Alison, he answered Luke’s questioning eyes. “You hated it. I know you did. Now, you have a chance to change it. They can have their happy ending.”

Pulling at Reid’s shoulder, Alison was partially successful in breaking their connection. They refused to let go completely. Their joined hands were a symbol to her of their united front. “Well, Luke. For your sake, I hope you’ve been crafting a better ending. The studio wants to see it by Sunday.”

If Reid were so inclined to such things, he would know what to get Alison for her birthday. Something sturdy so it could withstand a beating. Nothing seemed to make her happier than slamming shit around. After dislodging each chair from around the table, she put all her weight behind closing the door.

Luke jerked then, trance successfully worn off. He wrenched his hand from Reid’s. His accusatory eyes bored holes into the spot on Reid’s chest where they landed. “Don’t touch me.”

Reid had never expected Luke to be over the moon about his treachery, but he didn’t really see this reaction in his many scenarios. “Luke?”

“How?” Dodging Reid’s extended grasp, Luke backed against the wall. “Don’t. Touch. Me. How?”

Sixteen Hours Earlier

“Of course, I can help you. I just don’t know that I should.”

Reid rolled his eyes and checked the door to his bedroom again. Luke was still fast asleep. Reid lowered his voice and tiptoed back to Luke’s room. “Drown you conscience in that bottle of vodka you’re working on and tell me where to find it.”

Katie choked on the last bit of Grey Goose in her glass. “Between the mattress and box springs on the side he doesn’t sleep on.”

“This is some highly classified material. You seriously think it’s hidden under…well, holy hell. Would you look at that?” Reid withdrew his hand from under the bed, a manila envelope between his fingers. The contents spilled out on the duvet with one good shake. “Peretti, you are a regular criminal mastermind.”

“Everything I need to know I learned in Juvenile Detention.” Katie swayed down the hall to check on Jacob feeling slightly drunk and exceptionally accomplished. “So, you seriously never read the ending? I thought you were pulling my dick.”

“Oh, Blondie, you know if you had a dick, I would have been pulling it before now. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Wait!” She scrunched her shoulders at the outburst and waited without movement for a moment. After she was sure she didn’t wake Jacob, she closed his door and began again. “Read it to me.”

Reid had no intention of placating Katie now. He had another phone call to make before Luke woke up. “The kid gets bedtime stories, not you.”

“Well, then, just give me the gist.”

“You can read about it tomorrow with everyone else.”

Luke sucked his upper lip into the lower and nodded slowly as Reid concluded his retelling. He shoved his weight away from the wall. Keeping a safe distance, he skirted around Reid and exited in about the same fashion as Alison before him.

In the car, Luke made it perfectly clear that the touching embargo was still strictly enforced. He reminded Reid of one of those cartoon cats suctioned to the window. As luck would have it, deer don’t always cross the road at those helpful little signs. He slid across the seat, squashing Luke against the glass as Jack dodged a doe.

“Don’t touch me.” Luke whispered, saddened now that his bark was as pitiful as his bite.

“Unavoidable, Mr. Snyder. My sincerest apologies.” Reid wore a smug smile as he returned to his side of the vehicle. Luke’s Arctic temperatures were warming. He could see the thaw on the horizon.

Things between them were still chilly as Reid served dinner and they ate in silence. Each stared at their plates, never acknowledging that they shared the same oxygen. With his appetite curbed, Reid pushed the remainder of his peas into a creamy tomb of mashed potatoes.

Luke had his head buried, but Reid’s hands were always in his line of sight. He imagined them as rattlesnakes, coiled and waiting for their moment to strike. As Reid crossed the imaginary line he had drawn down the center of the table, Luke pushed back. The scrape of his wooden chair against the tile below only added to the tension. “Don’t-”

“Touch you? Yeah, I got it.” Reid grabbed a roll and promptly flung it onto his plate. “God, you’re being such a fucking child!”

“Oh, now you want me to act my age? You didn’t mind making my decisions for me when you called Maddie.”

“You’re mad I went behind your back. I’m sorry.”

“That’s your MO, Reid. You do whatever you want because you know best. You want me to trust your judgment and the thing that’s pissing me off is that you don’t trust me! If you would have talked to me about it, I could have explained why it was a bad idea.”

Reid stood and knelt before Luke. He kept his hands in his pockets. “Nothing’s stopping you now.”

“Reid.” Luke’s fingers fluttered by his thigh before clenching in a fist. He itched to contact Reid’s skin. “I thought you knew me well enough to realize that wasn’t an ending I would write while dreaming of you. It was the first rewrite I did. The studio doesn’t want us to be happy.”

“Write that.”

Luke crinkled his brow. “You’ve lost me. Write about how people don’t want a happy ending?”

“No. Make us happy. If you insist on comparing us to Landon and Ragan, write how you want us to end.”

“And if I don’t want us to end?”

“Do you have to take everything so literally? Craft something where the end is just the beginning.” Reid’s Adam’s apple bobbed with an exaggerated swallow. “I’m going to touch you now.”

Luke blushed furiously and gave a slight nod. As a fingertip slid softly down his jaw and tucked under his chin, Luke savored the feeling he had been avoiding all night. With Reid’s touch came love and his savage beast soul was soothed. Eyes closed, he made his confession. “I love you.”

With a small smile of acceptance and the possibility of returned sentiment, Reid kissed Luke sweetly. “I know.”

*****

_Ragan sped down the gravel drive to the Sharp farm, dislodging rocks that bounced against the undercarriage of his car in it’s wake. A cloud of dust billowed behind him as he parked his car next to Landon‘s. He slammed the door and stormed up to the porch._

_He pounded incessantly until his knuckles were sore. Ragan was not about to give up. Landon was the only person sneaky and childish enough to steal his driver’s license. The note that Landon left in his wallet where his id used to be was really unnecessary._

_Deciding that the house was empty or the residents were deaf, Ragan headed to the barn. No Sharp’s were to be found there either. He pulled out his phone. Late last night, in a drunken rage, he had deleted Landon’s contact information. Real progress would be made when he could delete it from his memory._

_“Ragan! What a surprise.”_

_“Cut the shit, Mr. Sharp. I need my license if I want to get on the plane. And believe me, there is nothing I want more than to get out of this god forsaken hellhole.”_

_“Don’t worry. It’s safe.”_

_“Where would it be?”_

_“With me.”_

_“Alright, listen to me, you little…” Ragan ground his teeth. He felt that any reaction he showed was exactly what Landon wanted and, therefore, decided to dial back the anger. “Please tell me where you are.”_

_“Don’t give up now when you’re so close.”_

_“Close, huh?” Ragan stepped out into the web of shadows cast by the rising sun through the towering trees. He stared down the beaten path to the Sharp Pond. He had done all he could to avoid this particular body of water. The way it was mysticized by all the residents, he imagined it to be chock-full of holy water and unicorn tears. Of course, that would be where Landon lured him. “So, tell me, Mr. Sharp. Are you going to hand over my id peacefully?”_

_“I was hoping we could make a trade.”_

_“You’re the one skilled in blackmail. What are your terms?”_

_“Follow me.”_

_Ragan heard the snap of a twig and dead air on his phone. Landon breezed past him and, after a few steps, turned and waited for Ragan to follow. Against his better judgment, he did just that. “Not that this nature hike isn’t absolutely stellar, but I have a plane to catch.”_

_“You won’t miss your damned flight.” Landon grabbed for Ragan’s hand. Even thought he struggled for a moment, Ragan gave up willingly. “Unless you find something better to do with your time.”_

_As Landon led him off the path into a grove of trees, Ragan was concerned. The further they ventured in, the less likely he would be able to find his own way out. Milliseconds before Ragan demanded what he came for, it became obvious what Landon wanted to show him._

_“They’re called love trees.” Landon took in the sight of an arch of trees, varying only in height. They had abundant purplish-red flowers growing on old wood directly from stems and appearing before the leaves. “When a Sharp falls in love, they plant one. The story states that as long as the tree lives, so does the love.”_

_Ragan sauntered along the arch. In front of each tree, a plaque with the name of the couple glinted in the ground. “And if the tree dies?”_

_“Um,” Landon swallowed hard. He had seen many dead trees in his day. His dad had planted not one, not two, but three trees for his mother. The tree he had planted for Nathan was riddled with a fungus and, after three years, was put out of it’s misery. “well.”_

_At the end of the line was a sapling, hardly thicker than Ragan’s forearm. It was so newly planted that the ground surrounding the root system was still soft. A length of yarn twisted through the spindly limbs and punched a small piece of paper with their names. “How do you suppose this one will die? You plan on pissing on it? That’s how you killed our relationship.”_

_“Ragan.”_

_“I saw your enchanted forest. I want my id.”_

_Landon smirked. “You can’t see the forest for the trees. I brought you out here in the hopes of showing you the big picture. We have a future. We just can’t let it die.”_

_Ragan threw back his head and growled at the sky. “Enough! I did what you wanted, now, hand it over.”_

_“Come and take it from me.”_

_“Changing the rules in the middle of the game is not permitted.” Ragan was smiling wickedly as he quickly closed the distance to his one-time love. “But when have rules ever concerned you.” Eyeing Landon up and down, Ragan wiggled his fingers. “Where to start?”_

_“I’ve found pockets are often an ideal place to hide things.”_

_“So the grand plan is finally revealed.” Ragan circled slowly, coming up behind Landon. He placed his hands on Landon’s hips and slid them forward into the pockets of his jacket. Ragan spoke softly, his lips grazing the shell of Landon’s ear. “Get me out here alone. Tug at my tiny heartstrings and then the finale. Trick me into putting my hands on you.”_

_A gentle moan escaped Landon’s throat as Ragan rubbed circles against his stomach. “How’s it working so far?”_

_Ragan removed his hands from Landon’s jacket. “Not your finest.” He continued his slow circle and met Landon face to face. Ragan put his palms on Landon’s thighs and slid them up until they cupped his ass firmly. A slight squeeze revealed nothing. “I’m running out of pockets.”_

_Landon leaned in and nudged Ragan’s earlobe with his nose. “You may not have found it yet, but you’re getting warmer.”_

_Ragan knew better. He shouldn’t be playing Landon’s game. A slightly twisted portion of his soul just wanted to see how much he could take. His fingers danced along Landon’s waistband. They dipped into the front pockets of his jeans. Possessed, he couldn’t stop himself from grazing Landon’s erection._

_Hot breath assaulted his ear forceful puffs. Landon clawed at his shoulders. “Tell me that you love me, Ragan.”_

_“Fuck it!” Ragan pushed back with enough force that the cotton lining of the pockets hung out of Landon’s pants. “I’ll hitchhike.”_

_Landon toed off his right shoe and turned it over in his hand. “Here. If this is all you want, you can take it.”_

_Reaching for the license, Ragan’s fingers touched the plastic before Landon closed his hand around it. He gripped it tight, the edges digging into his skin. They stared each other down until Landon spoke again. “You can really walk away? Just like that?”_

_Ragan pried his id from Landon. He put it in his jacket as he walked over to their tree. Wrapping both hands around the slim trunk, Ragan pulled with all his might. Hearing the snap of roots, the tree released from the ground. Ragan threw the sapling as close to Landon’s feet as he could. “Like it never happened.”_

“So you finished the rewrite?”

Luke sunk his teeth into the last of their strawberries and tossed the stem in the pond. “E-mailed it this morning.”

“When can I read it?” Reid walked his fingers down the exposed skin on Luke’s chest.

“When Alison puts it in your grubby little hand. I’m not chancing a repeat of last time because I am officially tapped out in the idea department.”

The crew had gone home. Luke’s family had gone to some festival in Olde Town. They were completely alone. “How about the sex department? What kind of reserves are we working with there?”

“I think something could be arranged.” Luke sucked hungrily at Reid’s bottom lip. The tacky, heated skin of their naked chests held them together. It stung when Reid pulled away quickly.

“Did you hear that?”

“I didn’t -”

Reid stuck his hand over Luke’s mouth. He was certain he had heard it that time. He would know that sound anywhere. The click of a camera.

*****

Surveying the landscape, Reid deduced that a patch of bushes and general overgrowth would be the only place to hide. He pushed Luke out of the way harder than he had intended and left him stumbling. With much less effort than he had expected, Reid yanked an overweight man out of hiding and onto the ground in front of him.

“I’ll take that.” Reid yanked the camera from around the photographer’s neck. He tossed it in his hand several times, evaluating the weight. “What’s your name?”

The man struggled to his feet. He pulled shrubbery from his unkempt beard and made a weak attempt to grab the camera in midair. With a sigh, he answered. “Frank.”

“And how much did this set ya back, Frank?”

“A lot, man. Just give me my-”

Before Frank could finish his sentence, the camera landed in Reid’s hand one last time. His forearm flexed as he tightened his grip. Spinning on his heels, Reid chucked the camera as far as he could. It landed with an impressive splash in the center of the pond.

“Hey, man! You owe me a camera!”

“I don’t owe you shit.” Reid said with a malicious smile.

“I’m calling the cops. You‘re gonna pay for this.” Frank dug around in the many pockets on his vest, looking for his phone.

“Too bad, Frank. I was going to let you chalk this up as a lesson learned. I guess I’ll have to tell them about you trespassing on private property.”

“What about my camera?”

“You had a camera? I didn’t see one. Did you, Luke?” Reid turned his head and looked at the younger man. He was standing open-mouthed, still trying to process what was going on. “He didn’t see one either.”

Frank, knowing he had been defeated, jabbed Reid in the chest with his stubby finger. “Just wait til you get back to LA. You thought you didn’t have privacy before? We are gonna be on you like stink on shit. I may not have proof, but rumors go a long way. Try finding a moment alone to see your pretty little boyfriend.”

“Hope you get new equipment by then.” Reid gave Frank a shove.

Tripping over his own feet, Frank brushed himself off and headed up the path. “You know what? Fuck you, Oliver.”

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Reid yelled at the retreating figure. “You came awfully close today. Better luck next time, fuck stick!”

“What happened to getting caught?”

Reid jumped when Luke spoke. “Huh?”

“You said you’d get caught living your life.” The acid that was climbing Luke’s esophagus nipped at the heels of his words, threatening to burn them to ash before they escaped his mouth.

Reid‘s neck jerked back like he was dodging a punch. “I never said I was going to make it easy for them.”

Luke coughed up a bitter laugh. “You know what else you’ve never said? You never did say you were going to come out.”

“Luke.”

“God, I’ve been so stupid! I bought into every line you fed me.”

Reid took a defensive stance, staring into Luke’s accusing eyes. “I never fed you any lines. It’s not my fault if you only hear what you want to hear.”

Luke had gone cold. He wrapped his arms around his middle, but found no warmth there. “Be honest with me. Are you ever going to come out?”

“Yes!”

“When?”

“I don’t have a date circled on the calendar.”

That was not an answer Luke was willing to accept. “When, Reid?”

Reid threw his hands in the air. “When I know it’s right. Okay. I’ll know when I have…” Reid sucked the words back in before he said something he couldn’t take back.

“Say it, Reid.” Luke knew Reid better than even he thought he did. “When you have something worth leaving your career for? You just haven’t found it in me.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.” Luke hastily buttoned his shirt and proceeded to leave.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Reid stopped Luke, snagging his wrist. “We’re not finished.”

“Yeah, Reid, I’m afraid we are.”

“So, you’re gonna walk away. Why?” Flames of anger licked at Reid’s neck. “I’m not following your love timeline and you want to cut your losses. Well, excuse me for not wanting to throw away everything I’ve worked for because you’ve got a fucking crush.”

Tears streamed down his face as he ran to the farm house. He found Jack reading the paper in the front seat of the car. “Home. Now.”

“Where’s Reid?”

“Firmly in the closet.”

Jack glanced at the rearview mirror. “I don’t get it.”

Luke ground the heels of his hands into his eyes. “Neither do I. Drive.”

*****

Reid awoke with a crick in his neck and a glass in his hand. The scotch was long gone and, apparently, so was Luke. He had fallen asleep in the arm chair. He chose it because it faced the front door. If Luke did come home, Reid didn’t want to miss it.

There were no sentimental notions behind this decision. No declarations of love and wrong-doing would greet Mr. Snyder. Reid wanted to give him the death stare he had been practicing in his time alone. He also wanted to show Luke the nasty bruise on his thigh that he had acquired from an angry goose on his long walk home.

The sun was breaking over the horizon when he heard the rumble of feet across the wooden porch. Reid felt his age as he stumbled to the door, his back refusing to erect him taller than five foot two. From his downward facing position, he gazed at some of the most hideous footwear he had ever seen. “Gretchen, do I pay you enough to buy new shoes?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then, do so.”

“Is something wrong with your back, sir?”

Reid rolled his eyes even though she couldn’t see it. “No. I’ve dedicated my morning to practicing my curtsey. Yes, something is wrong with my back!”

As he watched her feet retreat, he thought he had finally done it. Gretchen looked like she was hanging by a thread on her best day. If this was a bad morning, he had not only managed to lose his…Luke, but also the most important woman in his life. He gave his best effort to stand up straight and try to stop her from leaving. His back was far from ready to cooperate.

“Excuse me, sir.”

Gretchen shuffled past him with what must be the heaviest folding table in all the world. She grunted and pushed and pulled. With all the legs locked, she patted the puffy top. “Hop up, sir.”

“You have a massage table in your rental car?” Gretchen flinched like he was trying to steal her purse every time Reid patted her shoulder. Touchy-feely she was not.

“I was a massage therapist before I started working for you. It helps me make friends with the crew when we’re on location.”

Lying flat on his stomach was an improvement. He was half-tempted to tell Gretchen to leave the table and head back to the hotel. The second she dug her surprisingly strong fingers into his shoulders, he changed his mind. “You have friends?”

Shoving her elbow into the middle of Reid’s back, Gretchen spoke through gritted teeth. “Yes, sir, I do. When I‘m not taking care of you, I actually get to see them.”

“Oomph. I’m just yankin your chain, Gretch. Why are you always so uptight around me?”

“We’ve discussed this before, sir.”

“We have?” Reid had a very good memory. If you stood next to him long enough, he would surely tell you. However, he had zero recollection of such a conversation.

She had made her way to his lower back. The tension there was evident so she lightly rubbed the muscles. “Several times, but you are you, so it doesn’t surprise me that you don’t remember.”

Reid scoffed. “I am me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means” Gretchen pushed her thumbs hard along Reid’s spine. “that if we aren’t talking about you, you are not always the best listener.”

“Ow.”

“You tune out at the mention of the word ‘feelings’.” She squeezed the flesh under her fingers in frustration.

“Ow.”

“If anyone, and I mean anyone, disagrees with you, they’re automatically wrong.” She balled her hands into fists and rotated her knuckles against Reid’s lower back. “It always needs to be about you.”

“Ouch!” Reid jumped off the table. His back stung, but was in working order. “Jesus, woman! Do my kidneys owe you money?”

“Sorry, sir,” Quiet, mousy Gretchen regained her composure. “but I understand why Luke stayed at his mother’s last night.”

As Gretchen broke down her table, it took a moment for Reid to understand what she said. “How do you know where Luke was last night?”

“He’s one of those friends you don’t believe I have.”

“I don’t suppose you know where his mother lives?”

++++++

“Hey.”

“Reid, what are you doing here?” Luke swiped at his puffy eyes. He had been sitting alone and praying Reid would show up. Of all the prayers to be answered, he wasn’t sure he really wanted it now.

“May I come in?”

“Um, sure.” Luke led the way to the couch, picking up discarded tissues that littered the floor. “Did you get your copy of the ending this morning?”

“I did. It’s beautiful, Luke.” Reid reached out to touch Luke’s knee, but he jumped up before he could.

“Too bad life doesn’t always imitate art.”

“Are you ready to talk about yesterday?”

Luke shrugged, his arms folded across his chest. “What is there to talk about? It is what it is.”

Reid was seriously lacking with finding his own words. If only Luke could script this conversation. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Yes, you do. Until you can be with me everywhere, not just behind closed doors, I can’t do this to myself.”

“Luke, I’m…” Resting his head in his hands, Reid fought back tears. Reid Oliver, actor, could cry at the drop of a hat. Reid Oliver, man, never let himself be that weak. “I’m trying to find the strength for the upheaval to come.”

Reid may be able to hold back his tears, but Luke didn’t have that luxury. “I wish I could be the man to give that to you. I can’t, Reid. I just can’t.”

“Don’t say that. Things might be different when we get back to LA.”

“I’m not going back. There‘s nothing for me there.” Luke sat again, but kept his distance. “I’m sorry, but tomorrow, we um…” The thought of the words were killing him. To speak them aloud, Luke was afraid that they might succeed. “we say goodbye.”

Reid’s stomach dropped. He had never expected this. Anxious sweats broke out over his body. “You’re sure?” Luke wrung his hands as he nodded. “Well then, give me today. Come home with me.”

“Reid,”

“Don’t. Please don’t. If this is all we have,” And there they were. Two tears fell gracefully down his cheeks. “give me one last night to love you.”

*****

Luke’s POV

Everything has changed. We both know it. Even as I feel him move inside me, even as sparks begin to ignite the fire low in my gut, I can’t escape the fear. We are dying.

I try not to blink, to miss a moment of his face as he lay beneath me. He feels it, too. I see the recognition in his eyes. This is all we have left. I don’t want my tears to fall, but there are a million things that I don’t want that will happen anyway.

As he runs his thumbs beneath my eyes, Reid opens his mouth to speak. I kiss him to stop the words. The volumes being spoken by the way he trembles says more than a thousand flowery diatribes about love. I don't want any words. I've spent so much time focusing on words and speeches and dialogue that I've missed all the rest of what was being said. I want to listen to the rest of the conversation.

He whispers he loves me. The knowledge pulses between every cell in my being like a town crier spreading the good news. My brain receives the message loud and clear and a decision is made. If this is all I get of my first great love, he will remember me as I do him. He will feel my presence today with such a fierceness that my absence will be excruciating for long after.

A smile graces my lips. The time for dismissing the things I don’t want and claiming the things I do has come. Determination steels my spine as I rise to my knees. If some lonely night down the road Reid thinks of me, there’s a calm as I think he will, this will be what I want him to see.

At a torturously slow pace, I lower on his cock. The hairs on his thighs tickle my ass when he is as deep as I can take him. I draw small circles with my hips before rising again.

Reid hisses and perspiration beads on his upper lip as my pace increases. I lick the moisture, feel the stubble under my tongue. His mouth ensnares mine and I feel our connection in the center of my chest. I have given him a residence there. He may never choose to visit, but he will have a home if ever he should want it.

I sit on him completely again and clamp down hard. I close my eyes and throw my head back as I feel his hard, smooth head against my prostate. My cock leaks as he strokes me slowly.

Doubt overwhelms me and again I cry. Is this really something I can walk away from? What if there is no other man for me? Should I just learn to deal with a life lived in secret?

I begin to move again. My hands are planted on his chest and I use all the strength I have left to rock with force and speed. It feels symbolic. As I move, I move on. This is not a matter designed for compromise. No solution waits in the middle of no-man’s land. There is a line in the sand and he must cross it. I’ll wait for him there with my heart in my hands as an offering. It has been his all along.

Staring in his eyes, I shake. My whole body is twitching as I fight my release. I see the love in his watery blue seas. I see the hurt that I have caused him there too. His fist works my cock faster and I don’t find the strength I seek. I explode in long streams across his torso.

He grabs my hips and bucks into me with purpose. His dick angrily pounds me. Tears flood my eyes and I beg for him to come. I plead with him to end the denial we had been holding at bay.

When he does, I collapse around him. Sobs rack my sides and he is in no emotional state to comfort me. This has been far more painful than cathartic, but even as I weep, I know I wouldn’t erase a second.

++++++

Reid’s POV

It’s a bad idea. He’s riding me and thirty-six hours ago this was my favorite place to be. But it’s not then, it’s now. Now is goodbye and all the sexual expertise I have gained in my lifetime cannot make this last forever. It will end and it will crush me.

I feel like I’m too close. I try to take in everything, but I don’t have the distance required. I want to remember the way his abs flex as he lowers onto me. I try to watch the muscles in his thighs. My eyes are continually drawn to his mouth, his nose, his brow. I can’t detach myself. I can’t take my eyes off of Luke’s face.

Fat tears clump his lower lashes. They rip the hole in my heart open even further and I can no longer stand to see them there. My thumbs are soaked in his liquid pain. I have to tell him. He kisses me and I wonder if he knows what I was going to say. He may not want to hear it.

I almost laugh at the thought. Luke would have given his left arm to hear me say I love him. Will it hurt him if I say it now? I decide it will hurt me more to keep it in. When he pulls away, what I want to shout from the rooftops emerges as a weak mutter. I wince at how pathetic it sounds.

He doesn’t hear it that way. His tears dry and a wave of lust changes his features. He wears a wry smile. Luke tells me silently that he is in control. It dawns on me just how true that is.

He teases as he draws me in. Frustration is clear on my face and he leans in to kiss it away. I seize his lips. I’ll let go when I’m damn good and ready.

Breath catches in his throat and he cries again. This is agony for him and a small, vengeful part of me is glad. This should hurt. His stubborn lack of patience caused this and he should feel as shitty as I do. I chastise myself before the thought is completed. It’s clear I don’t deserve him if these are the things that busy my mind.

I hold on for dear life as he bounces on my cock. I regret allowing him the position of power. It’s clear that something has changed. He wants this to be over. I take pity and, against my better judgment, I wrap my fingers around his heavy dick and pull him towards a finish.

Our gazes are locked. I try not to give away too much, but he sees it. The love, the hurt, it’s all there. I must be broken because for the second time today, I begin to cry.

I pull on him faster. I want what’s mine. His cum splashes on me. It’s hot and it burns. I’m overcome with anger. He has given up. It’s over for him.

He needs to know it’s not over for me. I’m pissed that I’m the last one holding on and he will feel my rage tomorrow. I punish him and it comes very close to making me feel better until his whimpers fill my ears. He begs for me to end this. I’m holding on to nothing. I man up and let go.

Luke clutches at me as I come. He is on top of me, around me, but I no longer feel him. I cry because he is gone. I weep as the loneliness takes me. I am crushed.

*****

It felt like months since the California sunshine had warmed Reid’s blood. Two months he had spent in Prague, but he had been cold for the last five. He had run to the opposite side of the world. Still, Luke Snyder haunted him. At least Prague was meant to be grey. He needed muted surroundings to match his mood. Bursts of color hurt his eyes in the first weeks home A.L. (after Luke) so he took the first job that would whisk him away.

He was to be driven to Henry Coleman’s office directly. Hank had news and he insisted on seeing Reid’s face. Reid had his own reasons for wanting to see Hank. That would be a reaction worth watching.

The traffic was as horrendous as ever from the airport. The creeping of the automobiles and the smog that hung above felt oppressive. Reid fished his phone from the bag that sat in the seat beside him and did the one thing that lightened his heart.

Two months after leaving Oakdale, Reid had the most unsettling feeling. Luke was always present in his thoughts. He sat in the corner like a supervisor, evaluating Reid’s decisions, none being carried out until they received the Snyder Stamp of Approval. This was different. This was alarming and gut-wrenching and consuming. He needed to reach out.

In a text, he used benign words. Nothing that could be construed as love or hate. Ambiguous nouns and verbs that required no imagination, no lines to read between. Just How have you been?

Once a week this continued. Sometimes, it was Reid. More often now, it was Luke, but no seven consecutive days went by without contact. Every now and then, a phone conversation would spring from the seeds planted by their typing. They were professional at first. What are you working on? I’ve seen the first cut. Reid took the personal plunge. No, Luke was not seeing anyone. It became a little easier to breathe.

Home. How’s Oakdale? - Reid

Wouldn’t know. In L.A. - Luke

Reid’s heart beat faster. His palms sweat and his phone slipped his grip as he punched his thumbs on the keyboard.

Why? - R

The carrier pigeon didn’t make it to Prague? Premier. Tomorrow night. - L

He tapped his fingers against his thigh. He hated this indecisive back and forth. If he wanted this, Reid had to ask.

Dinner after? - R

Reid became nervous the longer he was without a response. His brain provided the nana nana boo boo while his heart flipped him the finger.

Bring anyone you want. Doesn’t have to be just you and me. - R

No. You and me. - L

Before his sigh of relief had been completely exhaled, Reid’s phone vibrated again.

It’s a date. - L

+++++

“You’re firing me?!?”

“Simmer down, Hank. Don’t think of it as firing. I just don’t want you to find work for me, send scripts, or contact me in any way.”

Henry rocked in his plush leather chair. “So it’s official? We’re no longer agent/client?”

Reid smiled. The traffic jam had been worth this. “It’s official.”

“I have been dying to say this.” If Henry had lost the golden calf, there was no longer a need for niceties. “My name is Henry. Not Hank. Henry. You pompous son of a bitch.”

“Message received, Hank.” Reid stood and looked around the office one last time. Posters from his movies hung on the walls in lighted boxes. He wondered how long before they were replaced by the next big thing. He honestly didn’t give a flying fuck. “As a bonus, I passed your number to Katie Peretti. Don’t bitch out if she calls.”

“Reid.”

He paused with his hand on the door. “Yeah?”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“All I know is that he makes me happy.”

As he watched his vacation home in Cancun walk out the door with Reid Oliver, Henry had a true moment of joy for a man who had become his unlikely friend. “Then, what more do you need?”

+++++

_Landon saw him at the funeral. Nine months had passed, but he looked exactly the same. He stood in the back, Kayla clutching his hand. She must have called him. Why Ragan came was still a mystery._

_The farm house was full. Fellow mourners lined the walls. Hushed conversations about young lives cut short were absorbed by the heavy fabric of the drapes. Eyes followed him as Landon moved among them. He nodded at the masses, acknowledging their presence and permitting them to leave at any time._

_Landon found Kayla milling about the kitchen. She locked eyes with him and found the nearest dish she could busy herself with. Landon scoffed at her pathetic attempt at avoidance._

_“I need to speak with you.”_

_“Sure.” Kayla cleared her throat. “Soon as we have lunch set up, come find me.”_

_“Now, Kayla.” Landon hardened his eyes, lost his gentle smile._

_She wiped her hands on her apron. Kayla took a deep breath and nodded. “Porch?”_

_“After you.”_

_Spring had sprung. A warm breeze lifted strands of her hair and they fluttered to rest on her shoulders. “He wanted to stay out of the way. I think he needed proof that you were okay.”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“Last I saw him, he was heading to the pond.”_

_Landon wrapped his arms around her back. He squeezed hard. Pulling away, he pecked her quickly on the cheek. “Thank you, Kayla.”_

_Ragan wasn’t at the pond. Landon would have bet every cent he had that there was only one place to find him. He dodged low slung branches. His feet slipped on the soft ground as he ran through the trees. Landon could feel him. Just a few more steps and “Ragan?”_

_“Is this it?” His cheeks were wet, his eyes were red, but Landon was still the most beautiful thing Ragan had ever seen. “Is this…ours?”_

_Biting his lips, Landon walked forward tentatively. “I thought it was dead. All the other trees had bloomed. Then, three days ago, it started with one flower. Now look at it. It’s out of control.”_

_“Yes,” Ragan uttered softly. He took long strides and swept Landon up in his arms. “it is.”_

_Landon gripped the back of Ragan’s head. He would not slip away again. Warm lips on his sent a wave through his body. He had been frozen. Ragan’s kiss brought the thaw._

_Ragan growled as he pushed Landon away. “What am I doing? I’m sorry. You just lost your husband-”_

_“He was not my husband.”_

_“Your partner, your lover. Does the title really matter? You’re hurting. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”_

_“I’m hurting because there are not enough days in this life and I wasted two hundred seventy-six of them. The only thing I did every day without fail was water this tree.”_

_“I knew. I knew you wouldn’t let it die.” Ragan kept his hands at his sides. Landon may say all the right things, but he struggled to believe it could be that easy finding their love again. “I tried to make a deal with whoever was listening. I would be the best surgeon. I would dedicate my life to saving others and nothing else if the loss of you would hurt less. All I wanted was a moment’s peace and it never came. I couldn’t stop loving you.”_

_“Don’t start now.” Landon held Ragan close. He hooked his chin over Ragan’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Hold me. Kiss me. Love me. We can have everything back.”_

_“What if we can’t, Landon? What if it’s not that easy to pick up where we left off.”_

_“Then we start again.”_

_“How do we do that?”_

_Landon stuck out his hand between them. “Hi. I’m Landon Sharp.”_

_“Dr. Ragan O’Keefe.”_

_Tears filled Landon’s eyes and, when he looked, he saw them dotting Ragan’s lashes as well. “So glad to have met you.”_

The camera pulled back, the kissing Luke and Reid getting smaller on the screen. The lights came up as the credits rolled.

Luke wiped his eyes. “Let’s skip dinner. Can we go back to your place?”

Reid shrugged. “I don’t have anything to eat at home. We could pick up something on the way.”

“I don’t give a damn about food, Reid.”

“I thought you said you were hungry.”

Luke licked his lips and brushed his fingers over the pulse in Reid’s wrist. “Starving.”

*****

Reid woke up alone. He knew in his gut that he would. That’s why he fought off sleep, but with Luke Snyder as his thermal blanket, it was a losing battle. He didn’t wake until all Luke’s heat was gone.

In the weeks that followed, Luke sent Reid many texts. Reid only responded when Luke congratulated him on his third Oscar nomination for Best Actor in a Leading Role. He returned the favor. Luke had been nominated for Best Writing - Original Screenplay. Yet, one more reason for Luke to drift back into his life. Reid would be damned to sit idly by and watch him leave again.

A luncheon occured three weeks before the awards ceremony. All nominees get together, plaster on their best fake smiles, and deceptive congratulations are spread across the room. Reid had no desire to participate. He was there for one reason only. That reason never showed.

“Where the hell were you?”

“Reid?” Luke struggled with Ethan and his too small snow boots. “I know the seasons never change in Southern California, but it’s February in the rest of the country. We’ve had over twenty inches of snow in the last three days.”

“The Oscars are in three weeks. Are you going to blow those off too?” Reid paced the entryway of his house. He hadn’t made it any further in before he called Luke. No man, no matter how in love he was, stood Reid up and got away with it.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. It was lunch. You were fed. Stop acting like you had a bad time.” Tugging a toboggan around Ethan’s ears, Luke patted him on the butt and shut the door behind him. “It’s not like you showed up to see me anyway. Did you?”

“Of course not.” Reid couldn’t allow him to think that. “Past experience has shown me never to presume I know where you’ll be.”

“I tried to explain plenty of times. You didn’t want to talk about it then.”

“And you don’t want to talk about it now.” Reid huffed. “Is that it?”

“No. No, I don’t. Not now. It’s too late.” Reid had left him hanging. Luke was in no hurry to rectify the situation. “ You know why you never called me before now? Like always, Reid, your head got in the way. Did you feel anything when I left? Do you feel anything now?”

“Oh, fuck feelings!” Reid heard Luke gasp. His back straightened. The adrenaline surged. He was ready for a fight. “Feelings are what got me into this mess. You know I told Henry not to…”

“What did you say to Henry?” Ethan and Natalie were placing the middle section on Oakdale’s lumpiest snowman. A shiver ran down Luke’s spine. He couldn’t differentiate if it was sympathy for his siblings or what Reid left unsaid.

“It doesn’t matter. I was delusional. Glad I know now that you’re the love-’em-and-leave-’em type before this went any further.”

“How much further can it go? You’ve made it pretty clear that you’re not budging.” Luke’s breath fogged up the window in front of him. “One more thing. I am more than a type. I love you because I can’t leave you, you idiot!”

Reid paced some more while he stared at his phone. The line was dead. Reid wanted to call Luke back, just to get in the last word. Luke’s words were pretty good, though. Enough to build off of. He would consider this conversation on hold, to be continued. Reid would have the final say.

+++++

“Katie. Get out of that bathroom.” Reid stood still as Gretchen ran the lint brush down his back one last time.

“How do I look?”

The light blue material of her gown reminded Reid of something Cinderella would have worn. Katie twirled in her gauzy dress, light catching the diamonds around her neck. Her hair was swept back in a twist. She had never looked more beautiful. “I would have gone with the red one.”

“It’s not too late for me to change my mind. Maybe I don’t want to be your date after all.”

“And miss the show?”

“You have to win first.” She reminded him again. “Otherwise, this night ends with you rubbing my feet on the way home.”

“Do you forget who you’re dealing with? I’m Reid Oliver. I don’t lose.” Reid tugged his lapels and gave her a short nod. “I won’t lose him.”

Reid was glass on the surface. Smooth. He smiled for the camera. Arms wrapped around Katie tightly, he kissed her temple just like they wanted him to. This was their last hoorah. Better make it count.

Underneath, he was a bubbling mess. He damn near shit himself when he tripped over Ryan Seacrest. The man was a midget. There should be a rule. Must be this tall to work the red carpet. He wiped his sweaty palms along Katie’s back and he avoided all questions about what he might say if he should win a historic third Oscar.

The ceremony dragged like it always did. Normally, it didn’t bother him when the designers would rambled on about thread count and how they couldn’t have done it without their prize Pomeranian. Reid could be a team player, but tonight he almost tackled Celine Dion. Her heart went on and so did her speech. French-Canadian fraud. Go beat your chest elsewhere. Reid had important things to say.

His first real smile appeared when Luke’s name was called for best original screenplay. The blond tried not to cry as he thanked his family and friends. He acknowledged the cast, going so far as to mention Reid specifically. Reid regretted immediately that half-hearted pat on the back he gave Luke when he won. Oh, well. He would find a way to make it up to him.

Luke sat in his seat right behind Reid moments before the Best Actor category was announced. He hadn’t spoken to him all night. Luke had watched him closely, though. Reid had let his hair grow out. It was curlier than Luke would have imagined. He had the beginnings of a beard that made Luke wonder what it would be like to kiss him now.

That was Luke’s problem in a nut shell. Being near Reid, even in the same city, reduced Luke to mush. There was a time after filming was completed that Luke actually thought things would go back to normal. He cried until he had no more tears. He started eating when his food no longer tasted like dirt. He found himself writing again. Overly dramatic shorts about love lost, but what could allow him to be more creative than that. Life moved on.

And then one day it didn’t. Luke couldn’t leave his bed. Another day without Reid was one day too many. His body rebelled against him. How long could you live without your heart? Luke had lasted two months, four days, seven hours and thirty-one, thirty-two minutes.

As if seeing a bat signal in the sky, Reid reached out. How have you been? From halfway across the country, with four simple words, Reid had touched him and Luke faced the day once more. It was Luke’s turn to reach, to touch. Placing his hand on Reid’s shoulder, Luke whispered in his ear. “Good luck. I really hope you win.”

Soft tendrils brushed the top of his hand as Reid turned his head. He gave Luke a beautifully soft smile. “For once, I do too.”

Katie nudged Reid’s ribs. “This is it. Don’t look at the camera. Clap for the other nominees. Don’t clap for yourself and, dear god, don’t pick your nose or anything.”

“How many of these have you been nominated for?”

“Shut up and pay attention.”

Hillary Swank clutched the white envelope in her hand. “The nominees for Best Actor are… Ben Affleck, Royal Family. Matt Damon, Heart of Dallas. Robert Downey, Jr., Places I’ve Seen. Reid Oliver, Not Enough Days. Stanley Tucci, In the Name of the Father.”

Reid had clapped when he should. He nodded with the expected amount of embarrassment when his name was called. Katie clutched at his arm.

“And the Oscar goes to…”

*****

“Reid Oliver.”

Katie held the top of her dress as she bounced up and down. Luke slapped him so hard in the back that Reid almost tumbled on his face. His knees were jello as he made his way through the throng congratulating him to the stairs.

A quick kiss from Hillary Swank and Reid felt all alone on the stage. The crowd roared and everyone was on their feet. He could only see one person in the theatre. Luke, mega-watt smile and childlike dimples, never took his eyes off Reid.

He held the statuette in his hand. It used to mean so much. “I earned this.” His peers chuckled. It wasn’t what he meant to say, but he could work with it. “You can turn off the timer. Band leader, don’t you dare play a note. You’ll want to hear what I have to say. Oh, and guy with his finger on the button if I cuss, get ready. You’re about to earn your paycheck.”

A few people giggled nervously. Most got a little more comfortable in their seats. Reid Oliver had been thought of as very predictable. Nobody knew where this was going, but it would be far from your standard ‘thanks to the academy.’

Reid finally looked down at the gold in his hand. It felt cold, a silly thing to hang a life on. “I did. I earned this, but not for acting in a film. The acting I do every other day is my best work. That,” Reid waved his hand vaguely behind him. He knew there would be some picture of him in scrubs looking stern and heartbroken on the screen. “that was…truthful. My life, just how I want it. Just how it could be if I refuse to feed the lie.”

_____

“Holy shit.” The control booth was a flurry of activity. Samantha, first time director of the Oscars, pressed random buttons, contacting any and all the cameramen. “Oliver’s having a fucking breakdown. Cameras seven and five, don’t move off his face. I don’t care if Mickey Rooney spontaneously combusts! Cameras four and nine. Reaction shots. Camera three, you’re on Katie Peretti. We don’t go to commercial until security drags him off the stage.”

_____

“See, I’m nobody’s dad. I don’t have a girlfriend. Never have.” Reid smiled down into the front row. “Katie’s the most amazing friend I’ve ever had. She deserves better than me. I never said so in public because I didn’t want you to know I’m gay.” A collective gasp swept through the aisles. “I didn’t think it was any of your fucking business.”

_____

Blood was rushing in Luke’s ears. He was in a coma. He was having a big, fat coma dream. What other explanation could there be? He, Luke Snyder, didn’t win Oscars. He sure as hell didn’t hear the man he loved tell viewers in one hundred and fifty-three countries that he was gay.

“Slap me.” Luke grabbed Katie’s shoulder. “Not hard enough to leave a bruise, but I think that’s the only way I’ll wake up.”

Katie smirked and patted his hand. “He’s just getting warmed up, Luke. Sit back and enjoy.”

_____

“I wouldn’t even tell you now if I wasn’t head over fucking heels in love with a man who deserves a life lived openly. He deserves hand-holding in restaurants, kisses at the airport. He deserves all I can give him. I won’t always be able to provide, but I can give him this.”

_____

“A guy? He was out on a date with a man less than three blocks from our apartment and I missed it!” Maddie slapped her palm against the back of Noah’s head. “Luke probably knew this whole time.”

Noah may have his detractors, but he wasn’t blind. “He did. He’s the guy.”

_____

“I’ve stopped looking for lives I’d rather live than my own. There are people in this room who will mutter at parties about how I’ll never work in this town again. Fuck ‘em. The jokes on them because I found something I want more than the next big role or the next golden trinket. I want you, Luke.”

_____

“Did you know about this?” Lily clutched at her throat. The cameras were now focused on her son with his jaw dropped open.

“I had no idea.” Holden’s voice found a way around his disbelieving smile. “Luke never said anything.”

“I had my suspicions.” Faith had the attention of all in the room. “Hey. The first thing Carly told me about my job was, if the trailers rockin’, don’t go a-knockin’.”

“Are we happy about this?” Lily always deferred important decisions to others.

Lucinda took one look at the tears in Luke’s eyes and the smile on his face. “Yes, dear. Luke is happy about it. So are we.”

_____

“I finally came through. Now, it’s your turn. So, what do you say, Snyder? Do I get my happy ending?”

_____

Katie was pulling Luke out of his seat. “That’s your cue.”

“What am I…” Luke didn’t bother to walk up the aisle. He climbed over the seat in front of him. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Go give him his happy ending.”

“What’s that?”

Katie patted his cheek. He looked as confused as a kid finding out Santa isn’t real. “You, dummy! Move your ass.”

_____

Reid didn’t wait for Luke to climb the stairs. Reid went to him. He would always seek Luke like a diver seeks the surface, gasping for the breath of life.

Luke looked around nervously as Reid ran his fingertips along his jaw. “Close your eyes, Luke.”

There have been many famous kisses in the history of man. Some had been captured on film, others in photographs. Reid guessed that many of those lovers didn’t know they were making history at the time, either. As his lips found Luke’s, warm and wet, the world melted away for the briefest of moments. They weren’t past, they didn’t think about the future. They were present and that’s all that mattered. The many magazines, newspapers, tv’s and computers their lip lock would grace didn’t even appear on the radar.

Reid pulled back slightly to examine Luke’s face. The cheers that had erupted flooded their sense. Luke’s eyes began to flutter open. Reid stopped him. “Wait. Before you open them, tell me what you see?’

Luke smiled dopily. “Stars.”

“A promise is a promise, Mr. Snyder.”

*****

“Good morning, sleepy head.”

Reid stirred as the perky blonde pushed aside the hair on his forehead. His mouth was so dry from dehydration he had to use his tongue to pry his lips from his teeth. “Out, Katie.”

Ignoring Reid’s request, Katie placed the breakfast tray across his hips and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I brought you sustenance. From what I heard last night, you could probably use the energy.”

“And what did you hear?”

Katie reclined back against the headboard and stole a piece of toast from the tray. “That wild monkey sex you two had on your balcony. Luke is quite the screamer.” She brushed off her hands and grabbed for the orange juice.

“Watch the crumbs! You have the manners of a barn animal.” Reid regained more of his senses with each bite of bacon.

“Like you don’t have to wash these sheets anyway. Where is Luke?”

“Shower.” After a large gulp of coffee, Reid was feeling almost human again. “I promised to take him out today.”

“Are you crazy?” Katie found the remote on the bedside table and began flipping. On almost every channel, a discussion of last nights events took place. She punched a series of buttons and the security cameras at the front gate scanned the crowd waiting for a shot of the couple. “You won’t make it out of the drive. And if by some miracle you do, you’ll be crushed by your adoring public.”

“Adoring?”

“You’d be surprised how positive everyone is being. Well, if you stay away from Fox News.”

“We can’t stay here.” Reid shoved a bite of scrambled eggs in her mouth and then took one for himself. He enjoyed this little routine they held after big events. Things would have to change now that Reid had someone to share his bed with. “If I can’t find something else to focus Luke’s energy on, the next headline we make will be: Reid Oliver, Fucked to Death.”

“You can bring him over to my place. You guys can watch Jacob while I take a meeting this afternoon.”

“No. That would only make it worse.” Reid handed her the now empty tray. “His wheels are already spinning about a beach wedding. One afternoon with a sweet, cuddly snot factory and I’ll find myself playing daddy to a brood of children from different third world countries by the end of the week.”

“Really?” Katie’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “He mentioned the word wedding and you’re not halfway to Mexico by now? You must be in love.” She nudged Reid playfully with her elbow.

“What was your first clue? Now, out.” Reid pushed with his shoulder until Katie had both feet on the floor. “Maybe we could borrow your car?”

“That might get you out of the neighborhood, but I’m telling you, it’s a jungle for you two out there.” Leaning down, Katie kissed his forehead. “I’m so happy for you.”

Returning the favor, Reid craned his neck and placed his lips gently on her cheek. “Thank you. If I have the energy to hold a phone to my ear, I’ll call you later.”

“I won’t hold my breath.” Her bare feet padded softly across the room. “Tell Luke I said to keep it down.” And with that, she was gone.

Reid stretched and pulled the sheet away from his sticky skin. He got his first good look at the damage they had inflicted on the bedroom. Lamps were overturned. Bow ties and tuxedo jackets littered the floor. He should have taken the time to clean up, but that could wait. Showering with Luke was his priority.

“Good morning.” Luke’s smile was a beacon through the fog of the steaming shower. “You smell like bacon.”

“Katie took pity on me and brought breakfast.” Reid let the taste of Luke’s toothpaste wash over his tongue. They kissed lazily under the spray and, even thought he would have sworn it wasn‘t possible, Reid‘s cock sprang to life. “She also came with a warning. The neighborhood association would like you to keep your vocalizations to a lower decibel.”

Luke scrunched his nose. “Say what, now?”

“Katie knows you’re a screamer. I would guess that some others on this street know too.”

Instead of blushing, Luke uncharacteristically puffed out his chest. “Last night was a celebration. Parties are supposed to be loud.”

“And this morning?” Reid lathered his hands and set about washing Luke’s chest. “Do you still have both your glass slippers or did the carriage turn back into a pumpkin?”

“Prince Charming is still here.”

Reid scoffed. “I am neither princely nor charming.”

 

Luke pulled their faces closer together. “You grossly underestimate yourself, Mr. Oliver.” He winced and sucked air through his teeth when Reid’s finger passed lightly over his hole.

“Sore?”

“A little. Sorry.”

Reid shook his head. “Don’t you dare. Why be sorry?” Taking Luke’s hand in his own, their entwined digits slid between Reid’s cheeks. “There are so many things we’ve yet to try. We can check a few off the list while you recuperate.”

Eyes wide, a smile cracked Luke’s lips. “You’re messing with me, right? You would really let me.”

“Why not?” Reid shrugged. “Unless that’s not your thing.”

His spine shrank. Luke curled in on himself, trying to hide. “I have no idea. What if I‘m no good?”

Reid turned Luke’s chin upward and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. “Not possible.”

Luke’s fingers swirled around Reid’s entrance. He delighted in the feel of Reid pushing back to impale himself. He stared in Reid’s eyes as their erections glided smoothly together. Luke worked diligently to prepare his lover as Reid coated his dick with a slick layer of soap.

Pressing Reid’s chest to the damp tile, Luke passed the ring of muscle. Reid’s body seemed to draw him in. Luke’s body jerked. “Fuck, Reid. I’m not gonna last.”

“Shh.” Reid reached back and stilled Luke’s hips. “Stay there. Let me feel you.”

Luke was as motionless as possible. He breathed deeply as Reid’s tunnel quivered around his cock. He licked and sucked on the tender skin below Reid’s ear, anything to concentrate on other than the searing heat of Reid that seemed to burn him from within. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Reid’s knees shook as Luke began to move in him. He could feel every movement from hip thrusts to ragged breaths. Reid had never felt as whole as he did now. Now that Luke loved him. “And I love you.”

The water ran cold as Luke manipulated Reid’s cock, going as fast or slow as he felt. When he himself couldn’t hold back any longer, he fisted Reid to an orgasm that sprayed across the shower wall. He came inside Reid while screaming his name. There were tears as well, but the streaming water allowed Reid to be none the wiser.

They dried between kisses and proclamations of love. They dressed during a discussion about the future. They strolled along the beach and splashed in the surf while talking about where to live. They would have to wait decades for their happy ending. The true happiness was only beginning.

*****

Epilogue

“Mom, these men are here to help you.” Megan’s hands shook. She wanted to reach out and console her mother, but the men from the hospital advised her to stay back. If Dorothy resisted, they did not want to see Megan hurt.

“This is my home, Meggy. You have no right to take me from my home!” Dorothy kicked her feet, but connected with nothing but the edge of the kitchen table.

“Calm down now, Mrs. Detzler. If you don’t go quietly, we’ll be forced to sedate you.” The bulky, bald man with freckled skin gripped tighter onto Dorothy’s arm.

“Ow. You’re hurting me! They’re hurting me, Meggy. Don’t let them take me!”

Megan turned away from her mother and placed her nose to the wall. Her eyes drifted to the ceiling as she furiously blinked away her tears. Her mother was a danger to herself and they could no longer ignore her illness. This was the only decision Megan could make.

Dorothy proceeded to scream. She had turned belligerent and cursed at the men escorting her from her home, Megan and even God. Her stringy, unwashed hair clung to her cheeks as she struggled. The glass pane in the front door shook as the door was slammed. Megan was alone. She clung to the wall and cried.

“Cut. Print. Check the gate. Moving on.”

Reid set his bullhorn to the side. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to remember if he had ever been the pain in the ass Emily Ryan was. That lemon face and raging bitch attitude were wearing on Reid’s last nerve.

It had been two years since Reid’s last acting job. He often wondered if life in front of the camera is where he should still be. He had directed three small films, all well received. Reid liked the feeling he got from the finished product. It was the day to day that he hated.

Reid rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He and Luke decided that it would need to be something incredibly special to get him acting again. It would take a once in a lifetime role to subject them to a public life again. Reid wouldn’t turn their peaceful life upside down to scratch an itch that only bothered him from time to time.

“I hope you’re not thinking about me.”

Inhaling the aroma coming from the cup in Luke’s hand, Reid greeted his boyfriend with a kiss. “You bring me coffee and give me sex. You would have to do something truly heinous to produce a look like this.”

“Hold on to that thought.” Luke scratched at Reid’s beard. He had grown to like it. Too bad the studio would make him shave it.

“Did you overflow the toilet again?”

“No!” Luke pinched Reid’s side. “If you hadn’t insisted on those automatic flush toilets, my gel could have been safely retrieved.”

Reid drummed his fingers on his chin. “Did you let the groomer paint Brutus’ nails again? You know I hate that shit. And he does too, by the way. He’s a bull dog. He should be all swinging balls and slobber, not hot pink nails and neckerchiefs.”

“No.” Luke’s body twisted from side to side.

Reid narrowed his eyes. “Then, why?”

“You know I had that meeting today.”

“Yes. First follow-up script. How did it go?”

“They bought it and they want me to play Scott.” Luke bit his lower lip.

“Luke!” Reid choked on his coffee. “That’s great.”

“It doesn’t come without conditions.”

“Like?”

“They want you to play Jeff.”


End file.
